Best of Frienimies
by Shaman94
Summary: The Eds are now rich and famous from the success of their old show but still have to deal with weird stuff going down on a daily basis. The fourth spinoff to the TBEP series and really more of a multi crossover. Enjoy the chaos. Feel free to make fan art of your favorite scene, just as long as you give me credit.
1. Worse then you

Opening Sequence with the back track to the Brady Bunch theme song. Eddy appears in a box not knowing where he is.

_This is the story, of a boy named Eddy and his two best friends._

Ed & Edd appear in the squares beneath Eddy just as confused as him.

_This is the story, of a girl named Blossom and her two sister. (Or best friends if you wanna go by the animes story line)._

The Powerpuffs appear in boxes next to the Eds looking around as if they were caught off guard.

_Then they met Panty & Stocking some how leading up to them all being what you would call The Best of Frienimies. _

All of their squares are joined to gether with the Eds on the left, Powerpuffs on the right and Panty and Stocking in the center. Panty in the top center square and Stocking in the bottom center. The title of the story appears in the center while the theme continues as the others begin to argue and yell at each other.

_The Best of Frienimies. The Best of Frienimies. And that's how they became the Best of Frienimies!_

* * *

Eddy: Angry demon spawn from the nether realm. His prime goal in life is to destroy all things good and innocent.

Age: 21

Likes: Hot Women.

Dislikes: Everything else.

Edd: Also known as the ultimate being. Edd is just a superhero trying to find away back to his dimension.

Age: 21

Likes: Avril Lavigne.

Dislikes: Not being married to Avril Lavigne.

Ed: Stronger then Superman, Goku, and Thor all put together. Ed is a mortal who is setting out to prove Earthlings are truly the strongest beings in the universe.

Age: 21

Likes: Winning.

Dislikes: Losing and hippies.

Buttercup: The mean green fighting machine herself. Buttercup has made it her goal in life to prove fighting solves everything.

Age: 18

Likes: Blood.

Dislikes: Dresses and skirts.

Blossom: The sexy geek and head of the cheerleader team. Blossom wants to prove that learning can be fun and satisfying.

Age: 18

Likes: Books.

Dislikes: Boys peeking up her skirt.

Bubbles: The bubble headed cheerleader. She has no goal in life.

Age: 18

Likes: I don't know... Panties with bunnies on them.

Dislikes: People guessing what panties she wears.

Panty: The slut from Heaven. She wants to have sex with 1000 men before going back to heaven.

Age: Whatever she is in the anime.

Likes: Sex.

Dislikes: Eddy and Stocking.

Stocking: The goth from Heaven. She aims to have a mouth full of delicious treats everyday of her life.

Age: Whatever she is in the anime.

Likes: Sweets.

Dislikes: Eddy and Panty.

Gaterbelt: The Rev with an attitude. He sticks around to keep Panty & Stocking in check.

Age: Immortal.

Likes: I'd rather not say.

Dislikes: Panty & Stocking.

Brief: The wiping boy of of the Anarchy sisters. He only wants to see Panty naked.

Age: I think 17-18. Not sure.

Likes: Panty.

Dislikes: Other guys banging Panty.

Professor Utonium: The father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. He is the college teacher of the Eds, Powerpuffs, and Anrachy Sisters class.

Age: Late 40's early 50's.

Likes: Science.

Dislikes: The Eds.

* * *

Gaterbelt: Arkham City. Not only is it the only city where all the wiredest sh*t goes down, but also home to the residence of Peach Creek, The City of Townsville and of course the glories Daten City. How these citizens will interact with eachother is only known to time itself and the writer him/her self.

* * *

Eddy and Edd ride in a limbo as they begin their first day of college.

Eddy: Oh, God. Why do we need to do this? We're already filthy rich billionaires. Isn't the point in college so you could get a job and make money?

Edd: And what about when our show stop's getting views.

Both look at you, the reader, and then back at each other.

Edd: Point is Eddy, we need a fallback plan Incase everything falls apart. It just occurred to me what if we meet some one from our past that has a score to settle with us?

Eddy: Don't be such a bed wetting A-hole! We're the real life Tony Stark... If he was three friends by the same name.

Edd: Indeed.

Just then as their Limbo was driving through an intersection a pink jeep rams into them at full speed. The limbo crashes and flips over with the Eds in it.

Eddy: Ahahahah! What the f***! Asian!

Edd: Thank goodness we had our seat belts fastend. But seriously does anyone get a driver's license now?

Eddy: Check this out, I think they're going to be loosing their license.

Eddy pulls out a police costume from the trunk of the limbo and puts it on.

Panty: Oh great. Hey a**hole! Your hogging the road!

Stocking: When will people learn that they don't own the road, that's what See Through is for.

Panty: Oh f*** me, it's a cop. I got this one. Evening officer. Can I help you?

Panty pushes her breast upwards to reveal more cleavage.

Eddy: Yeah, you could help me. I see this jeep driving right through an intersection when it's painfully obvious who had the right away and I think 'Surley this little old lady wouldn't do that in her own home town'.

Panty: Well they were green when I went through them.

Eddy: Hu uh, they were red... Like your ass is going to be when I'm through with ya. I'm going need ya to step out of the car, both of you.

Stocking: Nice job slut.

Panty: How was I supposed to know he was the only gay cop in the city.

Eddy: Now I want both of you to walk twenty miles in a straight line and recite the entire alphabet backwards.

Panty & Stocking: Whatever. Z. X. Y...

Eddy & Edd jump into the See Through and begin driving.

Eddy: Suckers, Hahahaha!

Panty & Stocking stop in their tracks at the turn of fate.

Panty: Um... What just happend?

Stocking: Bastard cop and his boyfriend just stole our ride.

Panty: You know what? F*** the ghost, we're going to kill those a** whipes.

Stocking: One question, how are we going to find them?

Panty: Just follow the trail of destruction and carnage.

Stocking: On foot?

Panty:... Ah good point, I'm way too lazy to walk to my destination. Even if it is for revenge.

Stocking: Let's just have Chuck turn into a bull and ride him to find the See Through.

Panty: Sure... Why not?

Chuck transforms and they ride his bull form to the Eds new college.

* * *

Edd & Eddy continue to drive the jeep.

Eddy: See Double D, this is pimping.

Edd: It really is. Hey look, mistresses of the night!

Eddy: But it's six in the morning.

Edd: We're in the bad part of the city.

Eddy: And it's never been more good to be here.

They pull over next to the women and pose seductively for them as they gesture for them to get into the jeep. The two girls look at the Eds and then turn their heads away from them, ignoring them. Edd and Eddy become sad and drive away.

Edd: What the Hell happend? I thought we were pimping.

Eddy: It's the Jeep, it's the same color as the tang we get... Pink. We're going to get this ride pimped out.

Edd: But Eddy, how will we do that in such a short time period?

Eddy: With the power of 'Montage'! Go!

A montage begins and ends just as quick as it began. See Through now was reprinted red with hot rod flames and six high powered pistons on the sides.

Eddy: Now we're stylin'.

Edd: We're going to get so much tail!

Eddy: Now lets go on a montage of our misdeeds and misuse of this pimptastic Jeep now.

Edd: What shall we call it?

Eddy: The badass Motha'! No the badass Motha' 9000! Nine times the badassary.

Edd: Works for me.

A montage of the Eds leveling the city and causing havoc erupts as they do exactlycwhat they had said. Driving one speed below or above the speed limit, parking in the red zone, not pulling up at crosswalks behind the line. Yet the worse has yet to come. The Eds do the unspeakable, so I shall write it down and you can read it. Edd crawled into the back seat and put a blanket over himself while Eddy pulled up to the entrance of a drive-in movie and paid the ticket administration for only one, the terror. They then continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Panty and Stocking finally have reached the drive-in theater.

Panty: Bitch awesome! How come I never knew this was here?

Stocking: Because you're usally riding guys like a bucking Branco every minute of your life.

Panty: Good point. You ready to kick some a**?

Stocking: Am I never?

* * *

Edd & Eddy are busy watching their movie, sitting like some sort of water type fowl that sits when it's being hunted.

Eddy: Check this out. This is the part that Ash has to saw his own hand off.

A scream is heard.

Eddy: Oh the splendid gore! Isn't it beautiful my friend?

Edd: It sure is. Epically when you only have to pay half price for the film.

Eddy: And no need to worry about paying for gas, especially in this economy. Let's laugh in victory.

Edd: I'm not laughing with you.

Eddy: Then I'll laugh at you.

Edd: Well go ahead, I didn't do anything to laugh at.

Eddy: Well... I... Dead of Evil... Argh!

Eddy hits the See Through.

Edd: Hey! Easy on the Badass Motha' 9000!

Eddy: I'm only doing this because of you. You should be more thankful that I deflect my anger onto the lifeless objects and not towards your a**! Do you understand now!?

Edd: I zoned out, what was that?

Eddy: Argh!

Just then Panty & Stocking fell out of the sky and landed right on the hood of the See Through. Edd & Eddy look at them more in a curoius fashion then scared.

Eddy: I'm horrified... Yet aroused. Who the Hell are you two?

Panty: We're the ones you stole the See Through from, ya little dicks!

Eddy: Oh yeah, I remember your awesome tits. What you some kind of stalker or something?

Panty: You wish! We're given you a chance here and save your skin. Give us back our ride or die. It's that simple.

Edd: I could not be any less scared.

Eddy: What are you going to do? Smother us with your tits, because I could actually die happy then.

Stocking: We warned you.

Panty & Stocking: Chuck!

Chuck falls out of the sky and lands right infront of the See Through in his bull form.

Chuck: Roar!

Edd & Eddy:... Ahahahahahahaha!

Both Eds scream at the site of the giant beast and then look at eachother, back at Chcuk and back to each other. Eddy sets the jeep into reverse and floors it.

Stocking: I was hoping they would run.

Panty: No one can say we didn't warn them. Sick em' Chuck!

Chuck: Roar!

Edd: Why did you have to steal from them!?

Eddy: How was I supposed to know they had giant demon bull for a pet!?

The Eds ram right through all traffic such as the See Through was made for. Chuck followed only a few feet away.

Panty: You think Chuck will eat the short one or the nerd first?

Stocking: I don't really care, I just want the See Through back so I can go on my Saturday sugar rush spree.

Panty: What's the nerd doing?

Edd: Eddy, check this out!

Edd tears off the side mirror and holds it up infront of Eddy who was looking back since he was driving in reverse. They saw a Chuck in the mirror similar to the T-Rex chase scene in Jurassic Park.

Eddy: Golden clip right here!

Eddy looks to the side and has a light bulb go off atop of his head.

Eddy: I've got an idea.

He then drives off the highway road and the jeep goes flying through the air. It flips over.

Edd & Eddy: Ahahahahaha!

Then flips again to land on it wheels as it hit the ground.

Eddy: Well that was a ripoff.

Panty: What the Hell!?

Stocking: Did that really just happen?

Eddy: Suck it b*tches!

Eddy flips them off and drives away as both Eds laugh triumphantly.

Panty: Right, now I get it.

Stocking: No mercy.

Panty & Stocking then preform their transformation thing they do in their show. I can't really describe it due to short attention spand, but just YouTube an episode or something. They then fly off after the Eds.

* * *

Eddy: Ah, it's time's like these that make me know... Something horrible is going to happen soon.

Edd: What are you talking about? We escaped certain death if not pain.

Eddy: Then why can I see them flying in the rear view mirror?

Edd: Oh, damn what are we going to do?

Eddy: Relax, we can out drive them as long we... Have... Gas. And now we're out of gas of course.

Edd: What do we do? I don't care if they are hot, I can't be killed by a girl!

Eddy: Look! It's one of those multi-racial gangs that includes white guys even.

They see the gang on the side walk next to them.

Eddy: Yo homies! You want a free pimpmobile?

Gang member: What's the catch?

Eddy: No gas.

Gang member: Okay.

* * *

Stocking: We lost them Panty.

Panty: Not yet. I see the See Through.

The sisters land infront of the gang with weapons ready.

Panty: Choose quickly, the jeep or your life?

Gang member: Um... Life?

Panty: That was a question as to which one you wanted to loose first, no take backs!

* * *

The screams off pain and anguish can be heard in the distance by the Eds.

Edd: See now? We got off scot free for once.

Eddy: We must be getting good at this.

Edd: Then again the day is still young.

Eddy: And we do still have the first class of our new college to go.


	2. Back In The Game

Edd & Eddy finally arrive at their first day of college.

Eddy: Woo hoo! That sure was an epic adventure on our way here. Stealing that jeep, Being chased by some kind of monster, and not to mention that life changing space battle with that planet devouring entity from parts unknown.

Edd: That was my favorite adventure this week.

Eddy: All there was left to do was save some hot, barely legal anime girl from Cthulhu or something and...

something is tugging on Eddy's leg.

Eddy: Hold on. What!?

He yells while looking down on a anime girl clinging to his leg saying something in Japanese.

Eddy: I told you already, it was a one night fling!

He kicks her off. Just then the class bell rings.

Edd: Quickly my cohort, time for class. Follow me.

Eddy: Sure. Why not? I got nothing else to do today. F*** it.

* * *

The Eds travel down one of the halls, now almost empty, arguing about something.

Eddy: Spyro would destroy Twilight Sparkle.

Edd: I don't know man, that unicorn knows some tricks it would seem.

Eddy: Yeah, that's what your mom said.

Edd: What?

Eddy: ... Bout my dick. She loves it.

Edd: So my mom said your junk knows some tricks it would seem?

Eddy: ... Yes.

Just then the duo turns to collide with three sisters.

Eddy: Watch where ya stepping ya jailbait skanks!

Buttercup: Well, ain't this some s***t? But wait, there's something different about the Charlie Brown knockoffs.

Eddy: Oh, ow. I'm not going to lie to you miss broccoli, that cuts deep.

Blossom: The big one. Their pet guard dog is MIA. What happened to your bodyguard boys?

The girls grinned knowing now they can easily overpower the boys. Eddy began to sweat and Edd bit down on his bottom lip.

Eddy:... He... He's not with us for the time being.

Bubbles: Why not? He's scared of us now?

Eddy: He's in prison. He went camping with Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf and Nazz in some cabin. Turned out some demons had dibs on it first and possessed the others. He had to put them down... Of course the court didn't buy that story.

All three girls stood with blank expressions on their faces.

Blossom: Huh uh. Well the point is you're defenseless now and we don't like you two one hit wonders, so get out of our way or we'll hurt you.

Eddy: At least we weren't replaced by ponies.

Edd: That would be kickass however.

Eddy: Shut up Double D.

The Eds step out of the girls way, reluctantly, and watch them walk away.

Edd: Damn, look at those hips.

Eddy: Seriously?

Edd: What?

Eddy: You couldn't of said something? I was the only one taking any shots their buddy.

Edd: Well I would've said something but those now eighteen year olds, I say that just so nobody will think the writer and/or I am some kind of monster, sweet gams were being shoved in my face.

Eddy: They are insanely hot eighteen year olds, said it again just to ensure the reader that they are in fact legal now.

Edd: Isn't there supposed to be a fourth white one with them?

Eddy: No because she does not exsist beyond the noobs and second generation that grew up actually veiwing that cr*p. You see my fine sock headed friend, one should not follow a fanfic that takes a completely different turn from the show it is based off of less it wishes to take a sh** all over the memory of that childhood they so much cherished.

Eddy & Edd then look at you the reader for a moment. So yeah, take that in for a while.

Eddy: That's why I only follow those who originally created the series and whom ever managed to stay loyal and true to the genre it consisted of.

Edd: But why can't a different style on a classic be considered apart of the series, Eddy?

Eddy: Because not everyone can be true to the OG. Otherwise Blossom really did date her cousin, Dexter. Or Discorded Ponies is apart of MLP:FIM. Or the Creepypastas are true. Trust me pal, this is the only safe way to stay true to our childhood programmings Double D. It's what seaperates us from the modern cartoons.

Edd: Of course. It all makes sense now. We can't believe everything we read online.

Eddy: Learned that the hard way.

The two pause for a minute.

Edd: Sould we get to class now?

Eddy: Yeah, sure. I came this far may as well see it through. No one will ever say Eddy didn't try!

* * *

The duo get to their home room and see that their female foes are in the class and, to add insult to injury, their father, the Professor oh whatever his name is, is the teacher of their classroom too.

Eddy: Oh! Come on!

Edd: It's like a sucker punch below the belt.

Eddy: You mean that special man region you never used before, even with your hands.

Edd: I told you I was waiting for the right one.

Eddy: Heh, if I had a quarter for every girl that said that to me before the end of the night.

The duo continued to argue until they finally sat down in their seats. Upon sitting down they realized that the entire class was looking at them.

Professor:... Are you two finished?

Eddy: Hold on... Yes. Yes I am.

Edd: Im pretty good.

Professor: Alright then, lets begin our lesson.

Eddy: Just to let you know, I'm not going to be really doing anything while I'm here because this was all Double D's idea and I'm just tagging along for the ride so no one talk to me.

Bubbles: Professor. The Eds are causing a distraction that's having an adverse effect on my edu... Educa...

Blossom: Education?

Bubbles: Yeah.

Eddy: Question: Why do you call him Professor and not dad?

Edd: That always bugged the Hell out of me. Like just call him your dad or address him as some sort of parental figure. Don't just call him as that scientist who made you.

Eddy: And what is his first name? Nobody ever says his name. They just call him the Professor or Mr. Utonium. Why?

Professor: You two do know I'm right here, right? You could just ask me my name.

Eddy:... What, and ruin the mystery?

Blossom: I've had enough. Buttercup, deal with them.

Eddy: Oh, I'm so scared. What's miss needs a blanket to fight going to do?

Buttercup grabs the two Eds and stuffs them into a test tube, since it was a science class. What did you think the Professor would teach?

Professor: Well we did answer one question today.

Blossom: What's that?

Professor: How many boys a super powered girl can shove into a tube the size of a penny without breaking it. The answer is two.

The Bell rings and everyone leaves while the Eds work their way out of the test tube. Edd is the first to get out while Eddy's lower half is still trapped. Edd assists his friend.

Edd: I don't know why they shoved me in there with you. I wasn't saying anything.

Eddy: This assault shall not stand. I will have my revenge Pumpkin heads!

Edd: How are you going to do that?

Eddy: Why do you always gotta call me out on those situations? Like cant you just let me have that moment?

Edd: I guess not.

Eddy: Just shut up and pull.

Edd yanks the tube off of Eddy's legs and sends him flying into the Professor's desk. It opens up and Eddy looks inside.

Eddy: Well, well, what'd be the chances.

Eddy Pulls out an entire full bottle of, wait for it, ... Chemical X.

Edd: Why does he keep that in there?

Eddy: Finally. No more need of Ed to protect us all the time. We can have the power to move mountains.

Edd: Yeah! I wanna move mountains! But what about when it wears off.

Eddy: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now we tip bottoms up.

Eddy chugs half off the bottle.

Eddy: Woo! That's bitter. Your turn buddy.

Edd: I want the power but not if its just a energy drink.

Eddy: Don't worry, I watered it down.

Edd: Oh.

Eddy: With whiskey.

Edd: What?

Eddy: Just drink it.

Edd: Alright already.

Eddy: Just do it you wimp.

Edd then drinks the rest of the bottle.

Edd: So did it work? Do we have any powers? I don't feel any different.

Eddy: I don't know. Let me check.

Eddy then uses laser vision on the chalk board in the class room and wrote 'Now I have super powers. Hoe Hoe Hoe'.

Eddy: Get it?

Edd: I get it.

Eddy: Im referring to the girls with a Die Hard reference.

Edd: Yeah, that was painfully obvious. What do we do with our new powers other then vandalize a class room?

Eddy:... We get our buddy out of prison.

Edd: You mean we're...

Eddy: Getting the Crew back together.

Edd: America!

Eddy: Plus we can't let him stay in there any longer. You remember our last stay in prison!

Edd: I still wake up at night screaming.

* * *

A flash back shows the two in prison. A much bigger and stronger prisoner stood up looking at the two. He points to Eddy.

Prisoner: Going to kill you.

Eddy: All the more reason to start crying.

Then points to Edd.

Prisoner: Going to f*** you.

Edd: Usually you wanna keep that a secret.

* * *

Back in the present.

Edd: They just don't make water hot enough Eddy.

Eddy: I know. The shower.

* * *

Another flash back shows Eddy in a prison shower. He sees another bigger prisoner.

Eddy: Um... Hey there Chuck. I was just rinsing off here.

Chucks soap slides behind Eddy.

Eddy: Oh, look at that. You dropped your soap... I'll just get that for you.

Eddy turns to get the soap.

Eddy: No Chuck don't.

* * *

Back in the present. Eddy is curled up in the fettle position crying.

Eddy: I just wanna take a shower without being Bad Touched! Is that too much to ask for!?

Edd: Eddy snap out of it!

Eddy comes back.

Eddy: Oh, right. Lets get Ed.

Edd: Alright... How do we fly?

Eddy:... Uhhh.

* * *

Now over to Ed in his prison cell lying in the top bunk and another prisoner in the bottom. They both hear a voice from outside.

Prisoner: What's that?

Ed: Sounds like my friends.

Prisoner: Oh.

Then the wall to the outside breaks down.

Eddy: We came to save you Ed.

Ed was surprised.

Ed: Well I could've done that.

Eddy: Shut up and come with us.

Ed: Alright.

Prisoner: Wait. Can I come with you?

Eddy: Sorry man, we aren't a trusting bunch when it comes to bailing out people from prison.

The trio leaves with Ed using his super strength to jump alongside his now flying friends.

Ed: So what... Do we... Do... Now... Eddy?

Eddy: The same thing we do ever night Big Ed, have the time of our lives.

* * *

The Eds then go on a montage of awesomeness. Ed drank an entire tanker truck full of gasoline. Once he finished Eddy held a match in front of his face and once he burbed half the block was burnt down.

Edd broke into Dexters Lab, Jimmy's lab and the Justice Leauge watch tower and stole endless amount of supplies. Eddy robbed the entire American mint. Ed ate all the fast food in the city.

The trio then go to Mars. Edd hovered infront of the red planet while Eddy used Ed as a pool cue and waited for the go ahead from Edd. He then sent the planet hurdling next to the sun. The three then flew onto the surface of the world and roasted marshmallows and hot dogs while laughing like maniacs.

The three return to Earth and relax on top of one of the cities skyscrapers.

Eddy: We did good guys. We did good.

Edd: I can almost die happy.

Ed: Almost.

Edd: Well, after I marry Avril Lavigne then I lived a full life.

Ed: Good for you.

Blossom: And how the Hell did you guys get our powers?

The trio turn to see the Powerpuffs hovering behind them.

Eddy: Miss Utionium. About time you've found us. Get us another cold one.

Buttercup: What'd you say!?

Blossom: Calm yourself Buttercup. We can take these idiots even if they got their protector back.

Eddy: Don't you remember your lessons in class though girls?

Buttercup: We remember opening up a can of Whoop Ass on you.

If you get that reference then you know your history.

Eddy: Guess we'll just have to reteach you in your lessons of getting your ass kicked 101.

Just then some one takes a pot shot at Eddy's foot.

Eddy: Whoa! Who brings a gun to a fist fight?

Panty: Yo! S***lord! You owe us a new See Through.

Panty & Stocking then turn up right behind the Eds.

Blossom: Uh, hey. Who are you girls?

Panty: We're just a couple of sisters who got a score to settle with these dicks.

Stocking: Stay out of it.

Buttercup: Well tough luck b****! We were here first.

Eddy: Ladies. There's enough us to go around. Ed will take the duo of skanks and Double D and I shall fight the Sailor Scout rejects. Okay?

Blossom: I could live with that.

Panty: Whatever. Just as long as someone pays.

Eddy: Good, good. Ed sick 'em!

Ed: Roger walnut Eddy.

Ed then jumps into the air out of sight and then comes back down crashing through the ceiling of the skyscraper. The Anarchy sisters are not impressed.

Stocking: Im horrified. JK.

Panty: Did we just win?

Just then Ed hands grabs each sister by one of their legs and pulls them through the floor.

Eddy: Well that takes care of them. Now lets get the Powderfluff girls.

Edd: Dibs on the hot one.

Eddy: Im not going to lie, it seems wrong to hit a girl. Unless they're mouthy and below a six.

Blossom: Feel free to cut loose Buttercup.

Buttercup: With pleasure.

Bubbles: Ah, the poor boys are going to get boo boos now.

To be continued.


	3. Eds VS Girls

And so the mastermind of all the super villains stood above the beaten and battered Eds and their friends as his true identity is revealed to be none other then... Oh wait! Sorry wrong chapter, my bad.

The Eds were at a Mexican stand off with the three puffs.

Eddy: So they were made in a lab with some kind of sex jelly called Chemical X, while the Rowdyruff Boys were made in a toilet in a prison.

Edd: Yes, hey they're toilet babies!

Eddy: Now i have only two questions. One, why are they all born five years old? And two, what the hell is Chemical X made of?

Edd: I do not know. Hey if they started as five year olds when we were twelve, then why are they eighteen and we are but twenty one?

Blossom: Well there was something about Z-Rays getting envolved... None of that matters right now!

Buttercup: Yeah! Are we going to fight or what?

Eddy: I don't even know at this point. But for some reason fighting isn't the physical action I want to get involved in with these girls when looking at them.

Edd: Yeah, some of my other muscles are in work right now.

The duo begin to inspect the curves of the girls. Buttercup becomes greatly angered.

Buttercup: I will destroy you two!

Eddy: Ah, keep yelling. It's hot.

Buttercup: ARGH!

Buttercup tackles Eddy at light speed and with great anger. Eddy manages to break free of her death hold and the two enter into a flurry of punches.

Buttercup: I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Eddy: I'LL RAM MY THUMB THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKET YOU LITTLE B****!

Edd and the other two Puffs are left standing in their spots.

Edd:... I don't have to fight the both of you, right?

Blossom and Bubbles look at each other for a moment. Next thing Edd knows they both fly at him.

Edd: Oh S***!

Edd was being attacked from both, the left and the right. He was surprisingly able to keep up with both of them. Weather it was because they weren't as tenacious at fighting as Buttercup was or his superior intellect, that being used loosely now days, it was working for him either way.

Edd: Oh! I'm beating you both! I can take you both inside and outside of the bedroom at the same time! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blossom: Shut it you! We're fighting!

Edd: Really? That's what you're doing? I was just standing here minding my own business while waiting for the fight to begin.

Blossom and Bubbles began to get angry with Edds taunting. They take a glance at each other and then nod their heads in the yes motion. They then fly back a couple of feet, Blossom on the left and Bubbles on the right, and fire their laser vision at Edd from both sides. He was cooked by the two sisters until he was charred.

Edd: ... Ow... Ochy... Ow... That burns.

Blossom then walks over with a smirk of satisfaction. She then punches the almost paralyzed Edd square in the jaw.

Blossom: That felt good.

Bubbles: Let's go see how Buttercup is doing.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eddy and Buttercup. The two take a breake from their fight and stand on top of another skyscraper.

Eddy: Hey! Quick question.

Buttercup: Again?

Eddy: Yeah. I get puberty giving you those awesome gifts but how did you grow hands and feet?

Buttercup: How did you stop your outline from constantly shaking?

Eddy: I... I don't really know. Huh.

Buttercup: Enough talk! More blood!

Buttercup claps her hands together sending a sonic wave Eddy's way. He manage to stand his ground but lost track of Buttercup. He looks around for her only to be kicked from behind and sent flying like a football.

He is sent across the city until Buttercup flys ahead of him and punches him back to Earth. She hovers above the dust sent up from the crash waiting to see an unconscience Eddy in the center of the creator. The dust settles to show there was no Eddy.

Buttercup: What!? Where'd he go?

Buttercup is suddenly hit by a lamppost out of nowhere. She crashes into a building and opens her eyes to see Eddy holding a lamppost in his hand.

Eddy: Not the type of toy I wanted to use on you, Green Bean. But affective nonetheless.

Buttercup became even more angry with Eddy. She had enough of all of his puns and jokes. She charges Eddy only to be hit by the lamppost again. This time it was her smacked into the ground and sent into a daze.

Eddy: Really? You did that even though I had a very obvious weapon in hand. Why? Guess that's why there's barely any girl heroes.

Buttercup was too dazed to yell back.

Eddy: Are you still alive?

Eddy sees she's in a daze and then takes the opportunity to peek up her skirt.

Blossom: Leave her alone!

Eddy turns to see the other two puffs with his friend who was K.O.'d for the time being.

Eddy: You lost to a bunch of girls!? Worthless.

Blossom: Step away from the green one.

Eddy: I don't have to listen to you. You're a ginger you don't even have a soul!

Blossom: Ouch.

Bubbles: Hehe. I never thought of that.

Eddy: Being a ditzy blonde isn't much better. Well at least after the one night stand that is.

Bubbles: Hey!

Edd then appears behind Eddy.

Edd: Do Buttercup next.

Eddy: Ah! Where'd you come from?

Blossom: What the hell? How did he...?

Bubbles: I thought you were watching him.

Edd: You mean you didn't start this rant to cause a distraction to buy me some time and sneak away?

Eddy:... Uh... I mean, of course! I'm just that awesome.

Everyone looks at him with doubt in their eyes.

Eddy: What are you giving me that look for? It worked even if I didn't mean for it to, didn't it?

Edd: Yeah that's what your mom said last night.

Eddy: That doesn't even make sense!

Edd: It doesn't matter, you're a d***.

Eddy: I'm going to come for you when we finish off these girls.

Edd: Come at me bro!

Eddy: I'll come at you! I'll come all over you!

Edd: Now that sounds more like something your mom would say.

Eddy: I'm going to punch you in the face.

Blossom: Are you two done with your little lovers corral yet?

The duo look at the other puffs.

Eddy: Your still here?

Edd: I would've thought they would've left by now.

Eddy: Yeah.

Buttercup then comes up from behind the both of them and gives them both wedgies of indescribable pain. She then picks them both up and throws them through the air. She regroups with her sisters.

Blossom: Good job Buttercup.

Buttercup: Someone had to shut them up finally. I've had enough of their yammering.

Blossom: Agreed. It's time to finish this girls. Altogether now!

* * *

The duo rebound in mid flight.

Eddy: Ah! My a**!

Edd: Im not going to lie Eddy. This is bringing back some memories. I don't like them.

Eddy: I've had enough of these triplets. Lets end this.

Edd: Oh! I wanna do something first!

Eddy: Fine, live your stupid fantasy.

The girls stop a few feet away from the Eds when they saw Edd strike an odd pose and began to say one word.

Blossom: He can't be serious.

Buttercup: Does he really think that'll work?

Bubbles: I've tried it once after watching one episode of that show. Didn't work.

Edd: Kahme... Ahme...

Edd begins to glow.

Buttercup: Oh s**** he's actually doing it.

Edd: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

A red energy beam is shot towards the girls. The girls were stunned but quickly snap out of it and fire all three laser beams of theirs at once at the beam barely stopping the beam and eventually gradually pushing it back.

Eddy: Wow. Hey Double D got a whole new respect for you man.

Edd: Need... Help...

Eddy: Alright, Eddy is a coming to save the day with his rays of riches. You remember that kids?

Eddy fires his mental cash signs into Edds beam increasing its energy at helping it hold its place.

Blossom: Just... A... Little... More...

Edd then suddenly stops.

Edd: And now I'm bored.

Eddy: What!?

Edd: I wanna do something else.

Eddy: Why you little sonuva...

The girls laser vision eventually triumphs and blasts the Eds into space. The girls land back on the ground completely out of energy.

Blossom: They were surprisingly tough.

Buttercup: We need to get better. It shouldn't of been that tough to beat them.

Bubbles: That blast looked like it hurt.

Buttercup: It better of. If I could only of heard their screams of...

Blossom: What?

Buttercup: Why didn't they scream out of pain?

The girls then notice Edd on their left and Eddy on their right still with enough energy for one more attack.

Buttercup: Your mother...!

The sisters are then caught in the middle of Edd's and Eddy's laser vision. The girls fell to the ground in defeat as the Eds dog piled on the three of them. The duo then sat back to back on the defeated sisters boasting in their victory. Come on, who did you think would win? This is an EENE Fanfic after all.

Eddy: Ah victory is sweet.

Eddy rests his hand on Buttercups butt.

Eddy: Very sweet indeed.

Edd: How do you think Big Ed is doing.

Ed then arrives holding a pouting Panty in his right hand and bitter Stocking in his left hand.

Ed: I finished before you guys even started your fights. What should I do with these two Eddy?

Eddy: Them? They'er trash. Toss them in the gutter.

Ed: Yes sir.

Ed throws the two sisters to the side line, disregarding them as a threat even. He then held out Panty's panties and Stocking's stockings.

Ed: And what should I do with their... Weapons?

Eddy: Ha! No wonder they lost. I'll take them. Hello trophy room.

Edd: Good job Big Ed.

Edd congratulated his friend but had no response.

Edd: Ed? Eddy I think something's wrong with Ed.

Eddy: I thought something was wrong with Ed the first day I met him.

Ed then pointed in one direction.

Ed: Look.

Everyone looked to see... To be continued.


	4. All for one and everyone gets one

The Eds looked at where Ed was pointing. What they saw was a man with a satellite dish growing out of his head and emitting a red gas of some sorts.

Eddy: Check it. New OC in the mix now.

Edd: Monster of the week?

Eddy: I don't know man. This guy is making us do all this new s*** and stuff. I just don't know.

Dish Head: Thank you ever so much for doing my job for me boys but now if you could step aside and let me do my job.

Eddy: Your job? What's that? You work for a living? Ha! We're rich b****! We pay guys to do our work. In fact here's ten dollars, act like a chicken.

Dish Head: I shall not degrade myself for ten dollars! Not now, not ever!

Eddy: So then what do you do for a living?

Dish Head: I hunt down and destroy the defenders of good, such as all the ghosts before me.

Edd: How did that go for all those ghosts before you?

Dish Head: I think I'll change my career to hunting down and destroying punka** boys right after this job.

Ed: Why does everyone want to kill us or do bottly harm to us today?

Dish Head: Well you know, what with a satilite dish growing out of my head, I've kind of got a limited career option.

Edd: Understandable.

Eddy: He's got a point.

Dish Head: Now kindly step aside so I can earn an honest days pay.

The duo looked behind them at the beaten and defenseless girls and then at each other.

Eddy: What will ya give us?

Dish Head: Six months to a year and then you are so dead.

Eddy: Oh you wanna go buddy we'll go.

Edd: Im going right now.

Ed: Where are we going?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Dish Head: If you truley want to die today then so be it. I can read your most private thoughts, find your weakness and exploit it. Like a celebertiy and their naughty tapes.

Eddy: You'll get nothing from this mind. I dare you to just and try find out what's going on inside this head of... Double D.

Edd: I second that... wait what?

Dish Head peers inside Edds head.

Dish Head: Huh, so thats it is it?

A calendar materlizes into the ghosts hand. He tosses it over to Edd. Edd looks at and sees it is a calendar of Avril Lavigne in swim suits.

Edd: I must analyze this in privacy.

Edd goes into a nerby building.

Edd: I am not to be disturbed for up to three or five minutes.

Eddy: I hate my friends.

Ed: Let's see if he can read my mind.

Ed charges Dish Head dressed as a penguin.

Ed: CAN YOU READ MY MIND! CAN YOU READ MY MIND! CAN YOU READ MY MIND!

Eddy: What does this have to do with anything?

Dish Head: I am kind of scared to read his mind. Kind of.

Dish Head reads his mind and sees Ed skipping through a meadow of flowers with only one thought in his head.

Ed: Donuts, donuts, donuts. I do just love a good donut.

Dish Head: More of a bagel man myself.

A donut materlizes into his hand. The ghost tosses Ed a donut. Ed goes for the donut instead and begins to playfully chew on it as a dog would with a chew toy.

Ed: He could read minds. Eeyup. He's convinced me. Uh-hu. I'm a believer now. Sure am.

Eddy: I f***ing hate my friends!

Dish Head: And then there was one.

Dish looks into the mind of Eddy.

* * *

Now entering Eddy's head. Dish Head can see a corprate building filled with CEO's in a meeting room. All the CEO's are Eddy just a different part of him. At the end of the meeting table was one Eddy who was showing the others a slideshow.

Dish Head: What the Hell is going on here?

Eddy 1: Now my fellow innovators, I have the next big cash cow idea right in front of you.

Eddy 2: Well? Where is it?

Eddy 1: I'm wearing it right now.

Eddy 2: Huh?

Dish Head: What the hell is going on here man?

Eddy 1: Gentlmen, what you are looking at is the next big thing in fashion sense. Inflatable pants.

Every other Eddy: Brilliant!

Dish Head: That's a horrible idea.

Eddy 2: How does it work?

Eddy 1: It's simple. All you have to do is blow into the tube that's sewn into the waist and it inflates the crouch region. But for the women.

Eddy 2: Brilliant!

Dish Head: No! It's a horrible idea!

Eddy 1: Now we'll wanna advertise to our targeted audience. Which is three year olds tothirty three year olds.

Eddy 2: We're destined to succeed.

* * *

Eddy stares into space as he imagens the fame for his latest idea. Dish Head tries his best to talk Eddy out of it.

Dish Head: No! Don't do it! It's a horrible, awful idea!

The Anarchy Sisters watch on without a care in the world.

Panty: I put ten on the TV system from the ninties.

Stocking: You're on.

The two are surprised when Gaterbelt finally make his first appearance and pops up from right behind them.

Gaterbelt: Get off yo lazy a**es and do your job already!

Panty: F*** where did you come from?

Gaterbelt: Just kill that ghost.

Panty: Fine. Where's some panties I can use?

Panty then looks at the disoriented Powerpuff girls.

* * *

Panty & Stocking then do their transformation with the Powerpuffs underwire and stockings. Just imagen that for a while, I know I will be. Oh that would be awesome if some one made a pic of that... Oh yeah. Oh wait am I still writing? D***! Disregard those last few lines.

Anyways they now have their weapons and the ghost is too distracted by Eddy to notice.

Dish Head: You have the worst ideas in the world!

Just then the ghost notices Panty's gun to his head and Stockings blades to his throat.

Dish Head: I regret nothing!

The ghost then explodes like on the show.

Panty: Alright now that that's over let's finish that one punk.

Both sisters turn their rage on Eddy.

Eddy: Oh come at me ya stone cold b****es. I still have the power of a million Supermans.

Stocking: Wouldn't the plural be Supermen?

Eddy: Silence!

Eddy fires some laser vision at the sister but misses and hits the wall behind them. The wall crumbles and reveals Edd looking at the picture still as he notices that everyone watching him.

Edd: No! This is a private moment! Don't look at my shame!

Eddy, Panty, and Buttercup laugh at Edd.

Gaterbelt: There will be no fighting each other what so ever.

Panty: What!? Why the Hell not?

Gaterbelt: Because you all make a team better then enimies. If it wasn't for these three little punks standing their ground you'd be easy ghost prey right now. Just be thankful they didn't abandon your sorry a** and left you to hang up and dry.

Panty: Whatever.

Stocking: They still owe us a new See Through.

Eddy: We aren't paying for that sad a** excuse of a Pimp mobile.

Buttercup: I don't care what this Rev. says, I don't work for him and the Eds still pissed me off.

Blossom: I can't find my panties.

Bubbles: Gentle breeze today.

Edd: We could take you all down again and last time we weren't even trying.

Eddy: Mortal Kombahahahaha...

Edd and Eddy then begin to bend over in pain as their stomachs rumbled.

Blossom: The chemical X is wearing off boys. Was it worth it?

Blossom asks standing over the crippled Eds. Eddy peeks up her skirt.

Eddy: Totally.

Blossom: Why you little...

Ed then pulls Eddy out of the way of Blossom's heat vision.

Ed: How bout this? You girls turn and run away now. Eddy and Double D are with me. Besides it was Panty and Stocking that stole your undergarments.

Buttercup: He's got a point.

The PPGs then turn to the Anarchy Sisters.

Panty: We'll kill you with your own clothes.

Buttercup: Just try it.

Gaterbelt: Everyone just calm the hell down! First of all you Anarchy skanks give the Powerpuff girls back their undergarments and never make me have to say that sentence ever again.

Eddy: Congratulations blondie, you've done what only every boy in the world dreamt of at one point in their life's. You've held the panties of all the Powerpuff Girls. Hahaha.

Buttercup: We will kill you.

Gatrbelt: Secondly, get your panties and stockings from those boys.

Ed: I'll allow it.

Eddy: Yeah, I'm afraid I'll catch something just from touching them.

Panty: I will castrate you.

Edd: Nothing there to cut off.

Eddy: F*** you!

Garterbelt: Finally, you all better start getting along because you're going to be seeing a lot more of eachother from here on out.

Panty: You can't mean...

Gaterbelt: Yes. You're all partners now.

Blossom: We don't have to work with them.

Gaterbelt: You five girls are all supposed to protect this city so may as well do it together.

Blossom: He's got a point.

Panty: Makes the work easier.

Eddy: We still don't have to do anything for you people.

Gaterbelt: You'll do it alright or else.

Edd: Or else what?

Gaterbelt: Or else you'll...

Gaterbelt pulls out a copy of Final Fantasy from his sleeve.

Gaterbelt: You'll have to play this game until you've unlocked every level up and weapon on it.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy pause for a minute and then simultaneously vomit.

Eddy: It's so horrible.

Edd: Don't make us play it! We'll do whatever you want, just please for all things holy and pure in this world don't make us play that game!

And just like that the ultimate team in the history of the universe was created... But we just told you the story of these guys instead. See you all next chapter!


	5. Welcome Home

In the Ed mansion in the morning. The three Eds are in their kitchen stocking up on food and drinks.

Edd: Are you ready for this?

Eddy: It'll be the most dangerous thing we've ever done, you know?

Ed: I've never been more ready for a challenge before in my life.

Eddy: Alright then, the Anime challenge begins.

Thats right everyone. The Eds have taken the ultimate challenge, watch nothing but English sub anime for a whole week. Will they survive or face the fate of the billions before them? Lets find out.

Eddy: Alright, once more over the list Double D. Beer?

Edd: Check.

Eddy: Donuts?

Edd: Check.

Eddy: More Donuts and Beer?

Edd: Double check.

Eddy: Cyanide pills? You know, just in case.

Edd: Check.

Eddy: Alright, sounds like we're ready for this. Lets go!

All three Eds get themselves psyched and ready for the challenge. As they walk into the TV room they come out to see their couch as become occupied by two sisters.

Eddy: Hey! Whoa. What are you two skanks doing in our house.

Panty: Gaterbelt was being a total d***hole and we wanted a place to just watch TV.

Eddy: You couldn't of just rented a motel room like normal women of the night?

Stocking: Thats only her, I just wanted some sweets.

Edd: Why don't you two just go back to your Lollipop Chainsaw ripoff anime and get out of our mansion. Not necessarily in that order.

Panty: Cut us some slack man. You finally have some girls who actually want to be under the same roof as you. Besides what do you wanna do that's so important you can't give up the TV?

Eddy: Your mother.

Edd: We were going to have a Anime-athon just to see how long we could go without killing ourselves.

Ed: I bet that we would do the job in when we put you show on.

Eddy: Hahaha!

Panty: F*** you! We know you yank it to our show every day.

Eddy: No we just do the hanging ourselves attempt.

Panty: Why do you always have to have a answer for everything you s***lord!?

Eddy: Because that's just how s***lord works.

Edd: Just get out of our house already!

Stocking: Not happening.

Edd readied to yell at the two sisters once more but is stopped by Eddy.

Eddy: Alright girls. I guess you win. We'll just take our misadventure to the indoor theater.

Panty: You have a theater?

Edd: Oh yeah, we got hallways we haven't even explored yet.

Eddy: Im pretty sure some one even died by getting lost in one of them.

Ed: I found goat skull in one them once.

Eddy: Anyways,lets go guys.

Edd whispers to Eddy.

Edd: Why are we giving up to them?

Eddy: We'll just annoy them out later today.

Edd: Okay.

The trio went back into the kitchen and sat down at one of the booths to think of what they can do to chase the Anarchy sisters out of their mansion as soon as possible.

The Eds: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eddy: Good times.

Edd: Eeyup.

Eddy: OH MY GOD THERE'S A TINY MAN NEXT TO YOU!

Edd: Ahahahah! Oh, it's just Dexter.

Eddy: Where'd you come from ginger?

Dexter: The front door, where else?

Eddy: Who let you in?

Edd: Tell us!

Ed: Let's slit his f***ing throat right here.

Eddy: Calm thy self my dog of war.

Dexter begins to cower.

Dexter: I was invited to my cousins new house warming party.

Eddy: House warming party?

Edd: They didn't.

Ed: They did.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, the Powerpuffs are moving their own supplies into the mansion while their relatives set up party decororations.

Blossom: Finally we can have our own rooms.

Buttercup: Now I don't need to put a sock on the door for when I have...

Both sisters look at the innocent Bubbles.

Buttercup: A "Special Friend" over.

Bubbles: And a backyard big enough to practice our cheers with the rest of the team Blossom.

Blossom: That there is.

Blossom then looks over to see how the party set up is going.

Blossom: Rainbow Dash! You better handle that ice sculpture with better care then that!

She turns back to her sisters.

Blossom: Huh, cousins.

Eddy: Hey!

The girls turn to see Edd and Eddy running down the hall.

Edd: If we walk the entire fanfic would be over.

Eddy: Pretty sure Ed got lost halfway through, but I'm afraid to go down there again. Anyways, who said you skanks could move in?

Blossom: We're all apart of a team now, so we figured may as well be in the team fortress.

Edd: No way. We already have to deal with the Anarchy Sisters, we don't need to put up with you three as well.

Buttercup: Tough luck. We are here to stay.

Bubbles: Besides, you said that this mansion is big enough for ninty of you Eddy.

Eddy: When did I say that?

* * *

Eddy flashesback to the fight yesterday. To a time where he was in a grapple fight with Bubbles.

Eddy: We are so going to win. Our mansion is big enough for ninty of you Powerpuff teams.

* * *

Eddy: Oh yeah. I guess I did say that. But that doesn't mean I was inviting you three to come live with us.

Blossom: We brought Jaw Breakers.

Edd & Eddy: ...

Eddy: They're alright by me for now.

Edd: I don't have a beef with them.

Ed crashes through the wall.

Ed: I heard Jawbreakers.

Eddy: Where you've been?

Ed: I wound up in another world and became a king among its people. But then I dropped it all to get my jawbreakers.

Eddy: Let there be a party then, but come tomorrow you three are out of here.

* * *

Later during the party. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. That is until the eds noticed something unusual for this party.

Eddy: Where are the Powerpuffs?

Edd: I thought you were going to keep an eye on them to be honest.

Ed: I was busy watching this bird. It was just doing bird stuff.

Eddy: So basically you watched a bird do nothing then?

Ed: Yes.

Eddy: Split up and find them.

Ed: I don't have to go down the hall again do I? I really don't want to.

Eddy: Good point. Check your rooms.

And so the eds split up and went to their rooms.

* * *

Eddy arrived to his room only to see it was trashed and the green puff was digging through his stuff.

Eddy: I knew it. Sent to find our weaknesses and bring us down. Well it won't work, we have no weaknesses because we have no strengths.

Buttercup just looked at Eddy and held up a pair of underwear that fans of the original show should already know.

Buttercup: Are these your leopard skin underwear?

Eddy looks to the side and sees Buttercup's reflection in a mirror she knocked down while searching allowing him to see up her skirt.

Eddy: Depends, are those really heart shaped polka dotted panties you're wearing right now?

Buttercup: Well played foe.

Eddy: As for you my opponent.

Buttercup: Are we about to do this or what?

Eddy: As long I can use a collar.

Buttercup: Alright.

And so the two started to (Snuggle. That's all I'm allowed to say on this rating.)

* * *

Edd went into his room to see it has been redecorated with a bunch of stuffed animals. Mainly Hello Kitty.

Blossom: Hello there. I was just making some minor alterations in my new living quarters.

Edd: This is my room and you just girled it all up with chibi stuffed animals.

Blossom: I just love Hello Kitty.

Blossom hugged her stuffed animal.

Edd: Well where am I supposed to live?

Blossom: We could be roomies and if you play your cards right, maybe something more.

Blossom smiles at Edd. Edd looks at her curves and makes his decision.

Edd: Sounds like a plan to me.

Blossom: Good. Now get out of my room I have... "Womanly" duties to preform.

Blossom pushes Edd out of their room.

Edd: Can I at least watch?

Blossom: No.

She closes the door on him.

* * *

As for Ed and Bubbles, they were just playing tic tac toe.

Ed: You're fun.

Bubbles: No you're fun.

* * *

Meanwhile in the TV room Panty & Stocking have difficulty watching their shows with that music from the party going.

Panty: What's going on? Don't people know that parties don't start until we walk in?

Stocking: Seems like people need to be reminded who the queens are around here.

And so the party is crashed and taken into a entirely different direction that I can't tell you about because of the rating once again protecting whats left of your fragile innocence my reader.

* * *

In the morning everyone awakes. Eddy and Buttercup awaken in bed. Blossom awakens alone in her own bed. Edd awakens on the couch. Ed and Bubbles never went to sleep because they're Ed and Bubbles after all. Stocking fell asleep wither face in a cake and her sister at the top of a pyramid made of party guests.

Eddy: So this is happening ain't it?

Edd: It would appear so.

Eddy: B****es be living here.

Edd:Figures. Women can't get enough of us.

Eddy: We're irresistible to them.

Edd: Like cat nip.

Eddy: This whole thing is going to get weird isn't it?

Edd: It sure is. Just wait until next chapter.

Eddy: When we...

End.


	6. Eds vs Wild

Eddy: It's time for our new adventure for the day guys. Off to the wild for us.

Edd: Can't wait to drink my own p*** for survival.

Eddy: Well it probably never come down to that because we have a cooler full of bottled water.

Ed: Bear Grills doesn't need a cooler and neither do we.

The Eds head out of the mansion but before Eddy closes the door he says these words to the girls.

Eddy: Oh and if you skanks leave with all of our stuff before we return just be sure to stay gone.

He closes the doors leaving the girls speechless, well that is all except for Panty who had one thing to say.

Panty: Anyone else want to order some "Guy Friends" for company?

The others look at her for a moment and then go back to their tasks at hand.

Panty: Oh... None of you are fun.

* * *

At the campsite the Eds set up their tent and gathered wood for a fire.

Eddy: Ah... Nothing screams American like a camp with people you could moderately tolerate to be around.

Edd: Theres at least seven things more American then that.

Eddy: You lie!

Edd opens a bag of chips.

Ed: Hey man you shouldn't have bag food while camping. Bears could smell that stuff like miles away.

Edd: Why would a bear be attracted to a bag of chips and not its natural food source.

Eddy: It probably expects the people who are attracted to the chips to be around for him to snack on.

The bushes in the distant begin to rumble.

Edd: Ah! Here Eddy. Catch.

Edd tosses Eddy the chips.

Eddy: I don't want them.

Eddy tosses them back. The three begin to cower as the beast jumps out from the bushes. The beast is revealed to be a squirrel.

Ed: Well that's a rip off.

Edd: Aww... Look at the guy. He just wants some chips.

Eddy: Don't feed the wild thing. You don't know if he has some kind of disease or something.

Edd: Oh yeah I'm real scarred of him and his buck teeth.

The squirrel growls for a second and then lunges clamping its teeth down onto Edds groin.

Edd: Ahahahah!

Eddy: What did I tell you? Suck it!

Ed & Eddy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edd: Just get it off.

Eddy yanks the squirrel off and tosses it to the side.

Eddy: Kill it now!

Edd: Take the chips!

Edd throws the chips only for the squirrel to ignore them and bite his groin again.

Edd: Ah!

Eddy: It's like a bad Austin Powers skit.

Ed points and laughs.

Edd: Ah! Goku help me!

Eddy finally rips the squirrel off and throws it into the bushes this time.

Eddy: Well now you can't drink your own p***.

Edd: Can't do it. It's riddled with diseases now.

Eddy: Yeah good luck in having children now.

* * *

Later when Edds crotch is all bandaged up.

Edd: Well that's slightly better. Where's Eddy?

Eddy is seen at the foot of a tree poking something at the top of it with a really long stick.

Eddy: Hey what is this?

Edd: Eddy! Nooooooo!

Eddy: What's is it?

A bee hive falls out of the tree and and the bees attack.

Eddy: Bees! Ahahahah!

All three run into the lake nearby. The bees still attack.

Eddy: This whole thing has gone to s***.

Edd: Really?

Just then an squid pulls Ed into the water.

Edd & Eddy: Ahahahahahah!

Eddy: Why aren't the bees attacking him?

Edd: The beasts of water and air have formed an alliance to destroy man on sight.

Eddy: Well we can't stay in here with f***ing squids in the water.

Edd and Eddy run back onto land only to meet a cougar.

Edd: No! I won't fall for your elderly woman charms and more experience.

Eddy: Start a fire for the love of all things holy in this sick world of (insert writers name here)!

The cougar leaves Edd only to attack Eddy while the bees continue to attack Edd. Before Edd could get up the squirrel returns with a grin of evil attentions.

Edd: No. I like my d***.

Eddy: Yeah some one has to.

The cougar pounces Eddy while his back is turned. The squirrel clamps back onto his crotch.

Edd: Ahahahah!

Edd gets back up with bees stinging him and a squirrel bitting his groin still trying to start a fire.

Eddy: How are you supposed to light a fire while being stung every where and being bad touched by a squirrel?

Edd: Fire is the only thing that could put an end to our suffering.

Ed manages to claw his way back to land with the squid still wrapped around him.

Ed: Im here to help guys.

Then a whale comes out of the water and drags the squid with Ed clawing the the sand trying to stay out of water but to no success.

Eddy: No! Ed!

Then a wolf comes out from the bushes and helps the cougar in attacking Eddy.

Eddy: No! Me!

Finally, as all hope seemed lost, Edd manages to create a fire and send everything running. Edd, swollen from bee stings and a whole in his pants, regroups with Eddy, now covered from head to toe in claw marks. Both grinning in victory.

Edd & Eddy: Yeah! Man one. Nature zero.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion.

Bubbles: What do you think the Eds are doing?

Blossom: Probably some stupid boy activity like tormenting the poor, little, innocent forest animals.

Bubbles: That sounds like something they would do.

Buttercup: Creeps.


	7. Now Enter What?

Somewhere in the Mojave desert is the gathering of some of the most diabolical fiends and villains ever to be animated for a Y-7 rated children's program. Lets see what their up to. Now entering a secret base made to look like a mountain that resembled a giant baby for some reason. In it all the villains socialized with each other as they waited for the one that summoned them there.

Scantly: So how did you get here?

Mojo Jojo: I, Mojo Jojo, took the 180 all the way here.

Scantly: Yeah, me and my dear sister got here coming on the 111 but then got a little thrown of course because of the fowl GPS.

Princess: Ha! You all got here like chumps and poor people. My daddy loaned me his helicopter to get to his private jet and fly all the way here.

Knee Socks: Something tells me that's not all her daddy gets her.

Scantly and Knee Socks high five each other. Meanwhile Aku and Discord mingle before they are interrupted by another ghost with an intercom for a mouth and his voice sounded kind of like the voice of Archer.

Loud Mouth: Whoa. Hey what happened to you two? Did ya fallout of the ugly tree and hit every branch on your way down?

Aku opens his mouth to answer.

Loud Mouth: Wait let me finish. And then roll down the destined-to-be-a-virgin-for-the-rest-of-my-life hill? Okay now I'm finished... That's what she said.

Aku: I am Aku, master of all things evil and shapeshifting.

Loud Mouth: Here's an idea, why not change into something that isn't an eye sore and has something interesting to say? Chew on that for a while guy. What about you Mr. Goat dude?

Discord: I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony.

Loud Mouth: So basically every day life?

Discord: More then just that. I can warp all of reality if I wanted to.

Loud Mouth: Why would you do that?

Discord: Because its cool.

Aku: He's got a point.

Loud Mouth: It's true.

Him then teleports into the room with the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpunk Girls.

Him: See. I told you it was quicker going down the ninth gate.

Brick: Whatever. Why are we even here? We don't even care about being evil anymore. Ga! I hate you.

Him: I feel like I should go talk to him but I really don't want to.

Discord: Him! Good friend. Come join I and Aku in reminiscing on our gliry days.

Him: Ah, good times.

Aku: They sure were. But since we all know how those days end lets ask how each other have been doing these past centuries.

Discord: I was turned to stone.

Him: People just forgot about me. I guess people don't want a villain that is possibly a girl and yet at the same time a boy too anymore.

Aku: Yes, now people just want...

Him and Aku look at Discord.

Discord: What? I was inspired by Q from Star Trek. My awesomeness was already around.

Him walks away to meet his daughters there and who else would be his daughters other then, you guessed it, Scantly & Knee Socks.

Him: Hello girls.

Scantly & Knee Socks: Daddy!

Brick: Wait. Those two are our half sisters?

Him: Thats right.

Boomer: Why didn't you ever tell us we've had half sisters before?

Him: Because, I'm a shamed of them for more reasons then you can imagine... But they're still my baby girls.

Him then meets Mojo once more.

Him: Oh, hello Mojo.

Mojo: Hello Him.

Both stood there in a moment of awkward silence.

Him: Things got weird didn't they?

Mojo: They did. Rather quickly even.

Him: Lets never speak of it again.

Just then an intercom came on and o voice came form the speaker.

Speaker: Hello? Testing. Can you people hear me.

Butch: Is that you Almighty Creator?

Brick: No Butch. It's just whomever summoned us all here trying to keep his identity a secret from us all still.

Butch: Oh.

Speaker: Okay and I can hear you so let's get this over with. Welcome fiends and foes alike to the first ever annual meeting of big dog villains. Yay. Lets all cheer together.

Everyone slowly claps and some even let out reluctant "Yays" of their own.

Speaker: Okay, enough of that. Lets begin with step one, role call. Aku?

A long silence can be heard.

Aku: What?

Speaker: See when I ask for your name you're supposed to say something that announces you are in fact here.

Aku: Oh sorry. Um, here.

Speaker: Well now the moment has come and gone Aku so thanks for nothing. From now on to avoid losing the moment once again everyone just say "here" and we'll all assume that is short for "Here I am, rock you like a hurricane." Him?

Him: Here.

Speaker: Good. See now? We're getting some where. Discord?

Discord: Here I am, rock you like a hurricane.

Brick: Yo disembodied voice dude. Can we move along because Injustice comes out this week and I don't wanna miss pre-ordering it for the love of all things holy in this world.

Speaker: Calm thy selves Rowdyruffs I'll get to you soon enough... Rowdyruff Boys?

Brick: Here.

Speaker: Okay that's enough of step one. If I did not call your name it's because you either were not invited here and have no reason for living or I just simply do not care enough about you to call for your name. Either way, please don't name me in your suicide note. Now are there any questions.

The speaker waits for someone to ask him something.

Speaker: Come now people. There are no dumb questions.

Loud Mouth raises his hand to ask a question.

Speaker: Yes. The re**** in the front with a dumba** question.

Loud Mouth: Um... Yeah. You still haven't like told us why you summoned us here or provided an explanation to anything yet so what are we doing here anyways?

Speaker: Im glad you asked that my writers Monster of the week. You see my villainess brethren, at one point or another in our careers we have all faced an humiliating defeat at the hands of our righteous tormentors. Weather they be Powerpuff Girls, Anarchy Sisters and or the d***s with the same name. And now I call you all here because they have formed an alliance with each other.

Discord: I still don't see why I'm here. I've never fought any of these people. I've only faced off with the Mane Six.

Aku: I, Aku, have been plagued by a bothersome Samurai myself but never any of these children. Unless you pay close attention to the first episodes of Samurai Jack and see a destroyed Townsville in the background.

Speaker: Thats right but you guys were made by the same creators and therefore are good enough to help us. Plus that gives us an advantage against the trinity of heroes.

Brick: I don't know. Hitting girls as cute as the Powerpuffs just seems wrong at this point.

Berserker: Watch what you say about them Brick or I just might get jealous.

Brick: I'll be good.

Speaker: Hey kinky. I like it. But anyways what do you all say? Partners? And then we can move on to destroy the rest of our annoying heroes and what not.

Him: Partners.

Discord: Partners.

Aku: Partners.

Everyone else (Because this is getting rather repetitive): Partners.

Speaker: Excellent my new friends. Together we shall destroy all of our enemies and strike fear into the hearts of those who dare to stand against us just by our name alone. Community Of Criminal Kings Or also known as, C. O. C again. And finally K.

Mojo looks around at the other villains.

Mojo: Really guys? That's going to be our acronym?

Speaker: Spread the word to your most trusted of allies and cronies my friends. We shall gather our forces and strike when they are most vulnerable.

Mojo: So that's a yes on the name then, right?

Speaker: We still got time to preform one last evil group foreshadowy style laugh if you wanna join in. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else looks at each other for a second then slowly joins in on the laugh.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

End.

* * *

Eddy: Hey there everyone. Since neither me nor Double D were even mentioned in this chapter to an EEnE fanfic, We've decided to do a little bonus segment called Top 5.

Edd: We do five things when we don't appear in a chapter before it ends or if its too short. This time it's our top 5 predictions that will blow your f***ing mind on how accurate they are.

Edd & Eddy: Number five!

Eddy smacks Edd.

Eddy: With more enthuasium.

Edd: Number five, The President will not run for a third term.

Edd & Eddy: Number four!

Eddy: The great old one, Cthulhu, will awaken from his deathly sleep in his sunken city and rise from the depths of the ocean to spread madness and bring an end to all of mankind... Only to see his shadow and retreat back beneath the waves giving mankind another eight centuries of life.

Edd & Eddy: Number three!

Edd: Disney will make another millions of dollars while we continue to go and be unnoticed for our greatness and the Powerpuffs get a reboot series this year. F***ing google it.

Edd & Eddy: Number two!

Eddy: Number one will surprise you the most.

Edd & Eddy: Number one!

Edd: We'll have a new chapter very soon.

Eddy: If you got a top five then tell us and we may just use it.


	8. Blossom's Game

It was a quite day in the mansion but a boring one. All the eds and Anarchy sisters sat with nothing to do on the couch and nothing to watch to watch on TV. Stocking was eating her endless supply of sweets, Panty picking her nose without a care in the world, Ed sleeping at one end of the couch, Eddy sitting at the opposite end of the couch with the remote surfing the TV in search of something to watch and Edd in the center of the couch arguing with Eddy about what to watch.

Edd: Will you just pick something to watch already?

Eddy: If there was something. Everything on TV now days is the equivalent of nothing, and they play nothing on the weekends.

Edd: What about DVR?

Eddy: We watched all of that stuff.

Edd: Is there nothing for us to do that does not end with someone getting physically harmed or publicly humiliated?

Eddy: It would appear not.

Ed: Even I've caught onto that sometime ago.

Panty: It sucks d*** when there's no ghosts to kill or movies to watch and we end up stuck these losers.

Eddy: Losers that make nine grand a month more then you do a year without having to do anything.

Panty glared at Eddy who truly did not care about her opinion.

Edd: Besides, didn't you two have a home all your own? Why don't you just go back to your own home?

Stocking: And ruin the plot? No thanks. Besides its way better then just being yelled at by Gaterbelt all day.

Eddy: Who can end our boredamnation!?

Just then everyone looks over to their right and look at Blossom who just entered the room.

Blossom: Um... Did I miss something?

The Eds were too busy looking at Blossoms hour glass like figure with her perfectly jiggly breast.

Eddy: Bouncy.

Panty thuds Eddy over the head bearly even phasing him.

Eddy: Oh right. We're bored Blossom. Do something that will unbored us all.

Blossom: What do you expect me to do about it?

Eddy: A pole dance would be exciting for a while.

Edd: Be even better to see where that would eventually lead up to.

Panty & Stocking both bonk Eddy & Edd over the head once more.

Blossom: I'm not degrading myself in that manner.

Panty: Is there nothing you have planned?

Blossom: Well... There is one thing we can all do.

Ed Edd & Eddy: Please be a lemon fanfic. Please be a lemon fanfic. Please be a lemon fanfic.

Blossom: It's a board game I made myself.

Ed Edd & Eddy: Ah D*** It!

Blossom: I've been needing to test it this week but Buttercup, Bubbles and my cousins are always too busy to play it.

Eddy: Oh way to go Panty, now we're stuck being the test monkeys. Never let a blonde do the talking.

Panty:... I'm going to kill you some day Eddy.

Eddy: No you won't because I'll never marry you.

Panty: I don't like you.

Eddy: Thats how they always start.

* * *

A table is set up in the middle of the room with a game map that resembles a city drawn on it. The three Eds sit on their side, Anarchy sisters across from them and Blossom t the end of the table with the rule book she wrote at hand.

Blossom: Now we need at least six players so Panty and Stocking you need a friend.

Panty: Who are we supposed to call at this time of day.

The doorbell rings. Panty answers it to see Brief standing at the doorway.

Brief: Hey Panty. Garterbelt told me you two moved in here.

Panty: Perfect timing geek boy.

Panty drags him in to the house.

Panty: He's a third member.

Eddy: Aww... They need a mans hand to help beat us at something.

Ed: But since he's all they could find on such short notice they don't stand a chance.

Blossom: Now everyone pick your piece. Will it be Police, Firemen, Doctors, or Bums?

Edd: I call Doctor. Doctor Who that is.

Ed: I wanna be on the police force so I could use this Judge Dread toy I got four years ago. I did things I'm not proud of for it.

Eddy: If he gets to be Judge Dread I wanna use my Robocop piece here.

Blossom: Um... Okay. Hey Panty, Stocking and...

Brief: Brief.

Blossom: Brief. What are you're avatars.

Stocking: Just give me the doctor.

Panty: If those idiots are working for the city then I call being a firechick rather then working with them in the same department.

Brief: And I'll be the...

Panty: No one cares. Lets begin.

Blossom: Okay then. Now I'm the mayor so I will assign you guys your tasks for the day. Whom ever can beat the task without spending too much of the cities money is the winner.

Panty: Get on with it.

Blossom draws a card from the deck she had next to her.

Blossom: Alright police men, if we can really call you that, there has been a murder near the fire department.

Panty: Oh come on!

Blossom: Go investigate it. You have twenty guesses to solve the crime.

This where it gets crazy.

* * *

Now in the imaged world of the Frienimeis. Ed & Eddy look exactly like Dread and Robocop now investigating the murder.

Eddy: Hey check it out Dread, the chief is saying I can go in there and yell at this b****.

Ed: I am the law.

Eddy: Yeah, I've herd.

Ed: And as the law I'm giving you the power to go in there and make that woman cry from being put under so much pressure from questioning.

Panty: Oh like I've never been under pressure before.

Eddy: Silence!

Edd: Where?

Eddy: Not that Silence. Her silence.

Panty: You can't tell me what to-

Ed: Randomlyyellingtoblockoutyoursenslessbabeling!

The Eds, minus Edd, question Panty, dressed in a scantly fire woman uniform.

Eddy: Did you kill him? Is this your gun?

Eddy holds the gun directly aimed at her face with the saftey off. Meanwhile Ed stood next to Eddy whispering in his ear.

Ed: 'Um... Yes. I mean no. Please leave me alone Mr. Officer man.'

Eddy: Not good enough!

Panty:-

Eddy: Silence!

Ed: She be lying boss. I kow when women are faking it.

Eddy: We got enough evidence to put you away for along time missy. Now you can go to jail or show us them bog ol' jigglies.

Panty: What!?

Ed: Now you best show them sweet gams less you wanna be going to jail.

Edd: As a doctor it's my professional opinion that you do it.

Brief: I second that.

Blossom: This isn't how the game is supposed to be played.

Eddy: We're winning now aren't we?

Blossom: You don't even know if you have the right person.

Eddy: Exactly, police work. You know Blossom in a way it's your fault.

stocking: It is your tax money at work.

Eddy: And bail is one motor boating.

Everyone waits for Panty to cave.

Panty: There's no way any of you will ever see these fun bags.

Eddy: So Panty talks the talks but can't walk the walk. And by walk I mean cat walk. Beacause you're a girl. And you lost... Again.

Panty: Never!

Panty then takes off her shirt. Everyone stops what they were doing, mainly mocking Panty, and stared. Brief even took a pic with his phone.

Panty: Yeah. What?

Eddy: They're tiny.

Panty:What!? Are you being serious?

Eddy: Well. Lets compare.

Eddy pulls a bra out from his pocket.

Eddy: Here's Blossom's bra.

Blossom: How did you get that!?

Eddy: Oh I have at least one article of clothing from everyone I know.

Edd: Wait. What?

Eddy: It's so I can sick the dogs on which ever one of you betrays me. But that's for another day. Now try to put it on.

Eddy gives her the bra. Panty tries to strap it on only for it to slide off.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eddy: You're to small to even compare.

Panty: Grr...

Edd: It's like a loli.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Hahahahahahaha!

Blossom: Thats it! I'm done here. You people butcher my game without me.

Blossom storms off mumbling to herself befoall slamming the door behind her. Eddy picks up the dice.

Eddy: And...

Rolls it.

Eddy: Five hundred grand for everyone.

Everyone: Yay!

Brief: This is the best game ever!

Edd: Silence ginger!


	9. Sada, Suda, Soda

Somewhere in the Mojave Desert, or Rural Nevada don't really know the difference, the forces of C.O.C.K grow bigger and stronger.

Loudmouth: Um... Hey, mystery boss guy? Can you here me?

Speaker: You have to speak into the intercom.

Loudmouth: Can you now?

Speaker: What?

Loudmouth: How about now?

Hours later.

Speaker: Right there! I can hear you now.

Loudmouth: Good. Hey me and the others have gained a pretty good amount of extra villains to help us out like you wanted.

Speaker: Excellent, then nows the time to begin our assault on the house of Eds.

Loudmouth: About time.

Speaker: Hey give me a break. It's not easy doing what I do and besides I have a life outside of this you know.

Loudmouth: Really?

Speaker: Changing the subject. Bring me Discord so I can tell him of part one to our plan.

Discord: S'up.

Speaker: Oh, you already there. Didn't see you at first.

Discord: Come to think of it how can you see us? I haven't noticed any cameras around here.

Speaker: I don't know, I just read my lines and then follow the story once it's been posted.

Loudmouth: Suck it fourth wall.

Speaker: Discord, you shall be the first to launch an attack on the Eds. Do what you did to the Mane six and Discord them. Break them apart and leave them to wallow in their own misery.

Discord: Alright. Be right back.

Discord then vanishes.

* * *

Discord reappears outside the Eds kitchen window. He peeks in to see the three Eds having breakfast. Edd walks to the fridge.

Discord: This will be to easy.

Edd: Hey I'm getting a drink anyone want something?

Eddy: Yeah I'll take a sada.

Edd: Well we don't have any sada but we do have soda if that's what you're asking for.

Eddy: Thats what I said a sada.

Edd: No you said sAda like the way you get red line under the word for misspelling it.

Eddy: I don't get what you're saying.

Edd: Say so.

Eddy: So.

Edd: Now say da.

Eddy: Da.

Edd: Now say soda.

Eddy: Sada.

Edd turns to Ed.

Edd: Do you not here this.

Ed: Yeah, the man wants a suda. Just give him a suda.

Edd: You're not even saying it right.

Eddy: Double D! Get me a sada!

Edd: What are you yelling at me for?

Eddy: I want a sada!

Ed: He wants a suda Double D.

Edd: Somebody say soda!

Eddy: Sada!

Edd: Soda!

Ed: Suda!

Discord: What the hell is going on here?

Eddy: Sada!

Ed: Suda!

Eddy: Sada!

Edd: Soda!

Ed: Suda!

Edd: Soda!

Eddy: Sada!

Edd: Soda!

Ed: Suda!

Edd throws a soda can out the window unknowingly hitting Discord in the head.

Edd: Say Soda!

Eddy: Double D! I want me a Sada! Now!

Ed: Give the man his Suda Double D!

Edd: Every time you people do this we all die a little in side!

Edd then gives Eddy a soda.

Eddy: Thank you!

Edd: You are welcome!

The three then sit down and bitterly eat their breakfast together unaware of the bleeding Discord outside their window.

Discord: I can't feel my legs.

* * *

Back in the fortress of C.O.C.K, the other villains watched the hole thing on a TV monitor.

Aku: Well that wasn't supposed to have happened.

Speaker: Moving onto plan two. Loudmouth, Scantly & Kneesocks you three will be sent to sabotage the Eds limbozine.

Loudmouth: Really? Just move onto killing them? Is that what we already are resulting to?

Speaker: Pretty much. Now get over there and brutally kill my enimies in cold blood.

Loudmouth: Fine.

* * *

Back at the Eds mansion The PPGs, The Anarchy Sisters, Ed & Edd sit around watching TV or either starring at the ceiling. Just then Eddy bursts in through the front door carrying a red cheeked, yellow furred, rodent creature.

Eddy: Guess who just became the newest addition to our f***ed up excuse of a family.

Edd: Where did you get a Pikachu?

Eddy thinks back.

* * *

Somewhere in a alleyway Ash Ketchum lies face down and bloody behind a dumpster with a Aluminum bat covered in blood next to him.

* * *

Eddy: I found him.

Edd: Oh.

Everyone gets up and looks at the chubby Pikachu. Pikachu then gets caught in a trance looking at Blossom.

Blossom: Why is it looking at me like that?

Eddy snaps out of his trance of looking at Blossom the same way.

Eddy: What?

Blossom then looks at her Hello Kitty plushy that she was holding.

Blossom: ...Oh, he fell in love with my Hello Kitty plushy.

Hey that's what I just said.

Blossom: Yeah but everyone listens to me more.

Im sorry what?

Blossom: Well when I want them to at least.

Ed: I wonder what's going through Pikachus head when he looks at that hello kitty.

* * *

Pikachus mind. He sees the Hello Kitty and the song that goes "Im all out of love. I can't live without you." Begins to play.

* * *

Blossom: Well he can't do the dirty with MY plushy. Bubbles, give him Octi.

Bubbles: Bit Octi is a boy.

Blossom: He's a stuffed animal.

Bubbles: He's real to me.

Stocking: Why not just go out and buy a new one for him.

Eddy: Sounds good.

Blossom: I'll allow it.

The Eds and Puffs go to their limbozine but since that's on the other side of the mansion it may take them a while to get there so lets see how Loudmouth and the Demon sisters are doing.

* * *

Scantly & Kneesocks stand on the sidelines while they have Loudmouth do the work of attaching a bomb to the bottom of the limbozine.

Scantly: Are you finished yet.

Loudmouth: Do you want it done fast or done right? Because I can do you either way FYI.

Scantly: Nice try but I'm not as easy a lay as that cursed angle foe of mine.

Loudmouth: I don't see the attraction in her. Blossom has the best tatas. ... Ah, Blossom Utonium. The only girl in the universe that has the goods to make MissHannahJinx jealous.

The door to the mansion begins to open.

Scantly: They're here.

Kneesocks: Hide!

The Demon sisters run away while Loudmouth is left to hide under the limbozine.

Eddy: Well maybe you shouldn't have your Hello Kitty dress up in those skank clothes and slut make up.

Blossom: Maybe you shouldn't pick up strange animals you find in the middle of the city.

Eddy: ... Um, right. "Find". Lets go.

Everyone gets inside while Eddy drives. He backs up only to feel the limbozine run over something.

Blossom: What was that?

Everyone gets out to look and sees the dead body of Loudmouth.

Eddy: Oh no! I killed him! I can't go back to prison my anus can't take the abuse anymore! I know what we have to do. Ed, take the body into the mansion and pick one of the bathrooms that we never use. Double D, get a list of how to dissolve dead bodies on Moogle. That's right I said Moogle.

Blossom: You can't just do that.

Eddy: Last I checked you were involved just like the rest of us.

Blossom: I'll be good.

Blossom uses her x-ray vision to spot the bomb under the car.

Blossom: Mainly because he was planning to kill us.

Eddy: Good... Good. Now if he comes back from the dead and begins to snuff us one by one while leaving hints that he returned from the dead to get his revenge we'll just stay in denial and never seek the aid of the police until its far too late.

Buttercup: I know what you did last summer.

Eddy: What?

Buttercup: You just described the plot to I know what you did last summer.

Eddy: Must be a good movie if it comes straight out of my mind.

Buttercup: It really wasn't.

Eddy: Lets set a world record people.

And so everyone did what it took to hide the body and evidence of it ever existing while Blossom did some thing good and got rid of the bomb. In less then three hours later the gang washed their hands of the blood and never spoke of this chapter ever again.

* * *

Speaker: Great. Now we need a new monster of the week.

I'll get to work on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking watched as Pikachu and Blossoms Hello Kitty plushy did it doggy style.

Panty: He's very good.

Stocking: Nice style.

Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Pika.


	10. Ed VS The CN Universe

Ed sits on the couch in the TV room with nothing to do and worse, nothing to watch. He watched and watched as the network he once ruled aired horrible programs. He thought to himself.

Ed: (Things were never this weird when me and the others were in charge. Now it's just strange. Is this Adventure Time based on the creators bad (Chemical Dependence) trip or do people actually find this funny? Why continue to air shows that are canceled in a month and try to bring them back a year later only to have them canceled again and repeat the cycle? Who do I complain to about this lineup and brutal slaughter of my brilliant work?)

Then Ed decided to do something we all thought of but never had the grapes to do. Not that I encourage it or anything.

Ed: Im going to kill the Cartoon Network Universe.

Come on now, you knew this would happen sooner or later. He got up and left the room. He suited up and headed for the door. Edd & Eddy were sitting on the couch in the living room trying to out do each other in the "I hate you" factor.

Edd: I hate you as much as I loved your mom last night.

Eddy: So you don't hate me at all then.

Edd: Eh... Screw you, you're just a dumb buttlord.

They stop and see Ed heading towards the door.

Eddy: Where ya going big Ed?

Ed: Im going to kill the Cartoon Network Universe.

Eddy: That sounds like an awesome chapter. Hey Double D let make an awesome adventure of our own that will never be worthy of a chapter of its own.

Edd: What should we call this adventure of ours that won't be famous?

Eddy: How about "Two Best Eds Play"?

Edd: Alright.

And now you know how it started.

* * *

Ed arrived outside of the CN tower. It was rebuilt into a massive sideways building version of the logo.

Ed: Those fiends. They put the blame on the checkerboard generation for their mistakes? Well at least that type of stuff NEVER happens in politics. Am I right folks?

Ed approached the doors only to meet the bouncer, Schnitzel. He stopped Ed from walking in.

Schnitzel: Rada Rada.

Ed backed away, readied his fist and leaped at Schnitzel delivering a punch so powerful it broke the rock monster into a billion little pieces but that's not all. He also knocked down the steel clad doors the mighty giant guarded. All the new lineup shows saw the action take place and readied themselves for the fight of their lives. Ed looked on to see several floors he must clear before he can destroy those who are truly responsible for his beloved networks downfall.

Ed approached the first stair way which was guarded by Johnny Test, Talking Dog and his siters.

Johnny: Tada! We existed once.

Sister 1: We're really just Dexters Labatory gender reversed.

Ed punched his fist through Johnny's face and stepped on his talking dogs head painting the walls behind a new shade of red. Ed tossed the bodies out of the way and slammed the girls heads together. He then dropped them and continued then met Flapjack.

Flapjack: Argh maty... I'm a pirate!

Ed: Ah! That voice is like (Disturbing one liner I'm not legally allowed to write down for public viewing) on the ear drums.

Flapjack pulled out a sword... Fish? And came at Ed merrily stepped to the side, snatched that fish from his hand and sliced his own head off with it.

Flapjack: I deserved it!

Ed advanced to meet Chowder. Chowder stood with a bib and fork & knife in hand licking his mouth in hunger.

Chowder: I've always wondered what washed up tasted like.

Ed: So it's a battle of gluttons you want, is it?

Ed readied himself. Chowder ran at Ed. Ed stuck his tongue five feet out and wrapped it around Chowder. He then retracted it and devoured Chowder whole. Ed let out a burp and went up the stairs. He then met an annoying duo that had to die.

Mordecia & Rigby: Ohohohohohohoh!

Ed: I can't take the madness anymore! Die!

Ed lunged at them and then heads up the stairway with a raccoon tail hat and blue feathers stuck into it. The wall then crashes in on Ed as a giant glowing hand grabs him.

Symbionic Titan: Die Fiend!

Ed busted out of the hand.

Ed: I'm too much man for you to handle.

He then grabbed the hand and pulled the entire arm off of the robot. Ed went on to beat the robot downwards like a whack-a-mole game. Ed headed up the stairway. He was met with an empty floor.

Ed searched and, out of nowhere, was blindsided by the Problem Solverz. He was pinned against a wall as they surrounded him with the help of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Gumball characters, Total Drama Island cast, The 6teen crew, all of the CN real people, the face from MAD, Annoying Orange, Camp Lazlo & the newly remade Looney Toons (I'm not making any of these shows up) all helping them beat poor big Ed down. He was being hit from all sides and every angle. There was noway out for him so he made away out.

Ed bursted his way out sending everyone flying and more then half of them off the sides of the stairs sending them plummeting to their deaths. He then swiftly dealt with the others whom we're not lucky enough to die by gravity, but I think you'd enjoy it more to imagine how those one suffered. Ed walked up the stairs to meet the deadliest bodyguards and the most oddest before he reached the final level.

Ed: Devil Sonic and Tails Doll? I didn't know you guys worked here.

Devil Sonic: We don' but we have to help our fellow villains and create more cartoon theory's that don't make that much sense.

Ed: Truly, you are the most evil kind of villains.

Tails Doll: Die already!

Ed: Come at me bro!

Both of them charged Ed. Ed swept to the side of and delivered a punch upwards causing him to wear Devil Sonic like a glove.

Devil Sonic: AHAHAHAHAH! Kill me!

Ed then used Devil Sonic as a boxing glove on the Tails Doll and beat them both to death. He slide the dead husk of Devil Sonic off of his arm and wiped it with the body of Tails Doll. He then entered into the executives room to meet the worst characters on Cartoon Network and probably the worst in it's once great history, Finn & Jake.

Both of them crept up behind Ed. Finn stood behind Ed to his right and Jake on his left. They told him how they planned to kill him.

Finn: Well looky here Jake. Looks like we got a washed up forgotten has been disgracing our beautiful work.

Jake: Lets finish him tuff guy.

Ed: You crimes are unforgivable.

Finn: Enough talk! Die!

Both, Finn & Jake, went at Ed. As they swung their fist and sword down Ed leapt back leaving them open. He grabbed both of their arms and slammed their faces together with all his might. He then threw them against the floor for their last breath. Finn and Jake looked at each other.

Finn: They'll never fix the damage we've done.

Both of them begin to makeout. Wait what? Exactly what the hell kind of story am I making here? Ed then stomped on their heads smashing them like pumpkins. Ed looked around and realized it was over, finally over. He walked up to the window and saw the sun rise for a new day.

* * *

Ed reappeared outside the CN building and fixed the doors. He shut them, locked them, ate the key and left a "Out of business" sign on the door. He then mounted his noble stead, Derpy Hooves, and flew off, upside down, into the sunset thinking about only two things. One, from this day on he dedicates his life to fighting s***** programing. And two.

Ed: (When did I get a pet Pegasus?)


	11. Edd & Eddy vs The Multiverse

10:00 a.m. On a Monday.

Eddy: I have to say. The fact that he built all of this without any classes or anything is pretty impressive.

Edd: Oh, and building all of our childhood themeparks and stuff out of things we found in the junkyard wasn't?

Eddy: You know I'm not belittling anything you did. I'm just giving credit for where credit is due.

Edd: You never gave me any credit.

Eddy: I gave you credit all the time.

Edd: When? Like seriously, name one time you ever gave me credit for one of my creations.

Eddy: That tree lift thing when we tried to build a clubhouse and needed Ed to get up there.

Edd: You didn't compliment that.

Eddy: I so freaking did!

Edd: No you didn't! Am I right Dexter?

Eddy: Back me up here Ginger.

The both of them look at Dexter who is just standing there with a confused look on his face.

Dexter: As I was saying. You both are probably wondering why I called you to get come over here.

Eddy: Better be a good reason. I only come for Buttercup now after all.

Edd: Eewww!

Dexter: There is a good reason. Gentlmen, I use that term lightly, I have invited the single best invention in the history of the universe. Once you see it, it won't only blow your f***ing mind but it'll blow your soul.

Edd: I don't want to be blown.

Eddy: Dexter will blow you in any direction at any time of the day.

Dexter: But I can only show you if you agree to invest in this invention of mine.

Eddy: Will it esculate the plot?

Dexter: Indeed.

Edd: Will there be chaotic adventures to be had if we do?

Dexter: More then you can imagine.

Eddy: We're in.

Edd: Thats what I said to your mom last night.

Eddy: Screw you!

Edd: Thats what she said!

Eddy: Youre making it hard.

Edd: Thats what she said!

Eddy: How long is this?

Edd: THATS WHAT SHE SAID!

Eddy looks at Edd.

Edd: Think about it...

Eddy chooses his words carefully.

Eddy: So... Chad Kroger and Avril Lavigne are married.

Edd: My only weakness!

Eddy: Hahahaha. Okay ginger, what ya got to show us?

Dexter looks at the both of them more confused then before.

Dexter: Um right. It's this.

Dexter removes a drape from covering his newest machine that appeared as a mirror.

Eddy: It's just a mirror. A good looking mirror but still a mirror.

Dexter: Not just any mirror but the perfect mirror. It gives you the vision of possibilities. You just need to think of a situation that could've occurred to your current surroundings and then you can send a probe in there to see how it could've been different. I call it "Hindsight".

Dexter then looks over at the two admiring themselves in the mirror.

Dexter: Da F*** you two doing!?

Eddy: Hello there handsome.

Edd: Hi.

Eddy: Not you.

Edd: You must've been talking to me because there's no one with a username called Handsome reading this chapter.

Eddy: I'll talk to you when I want to get stupid.

Edd: You don't need to get stupid.

Edd and Eddy then grapple each other and push each other into the mirror.

Edd & Eddy: Whoa!

Dexter: Oh no! I better call Blossom and the others.

* * *

The Powerpuffs, Anarchy sisters, Ed & Brief are all sitting around at the mansion bored out of their minds. Blossoms cellphone then begin to ring and she answers it.

Blossom: Yes Dexter?... They what?... Okay, I'll tell the others.

Blossom hangs up.

Blossom: Guys, Eddy and Double D are trapped in another deminsion.

Panty: You serious?

Five minutes later, they invited aloof their friends over and through an enormous party.

Ed: Last of the OGs b****es! That'll show them, never inviting me on any of their adventures any more.

* * *

Meanwhile with Edd & Eddy. The both of them wake back up in Dexters lab.

Edd: Where'd Dexter go?

Edd received no response from Eddy as he was only talking to the back of his head.

Edd: Answer me short pint. Where's De-

Edd & Eddy looked on in awe as they saw Daleks, Cybermen, Silience, and several other Doctor Who enemies wondering around the lab.

Eddy: Doctor F*** ing Who!

Edd: Star Trek! I mean Doctor F***ing Who!

Edd & Eddy are then greeted by a sniper shot across the ground and a flaming arrow next to their feet. They look up to see their attackers are Master Chief and Kratos.

Edd: Da F-

Kratos jumps onto the ground next to them shaking the whole lab. Master Chief struts onto the scene as well. Both of them have a stare off with their weapons ready.

Eddy: Go Kratos!

Edd: Show him who's the real OG MC!

Chief and Kratos look at each other.

Master Chief: You know what they're talking about?

Kratos: Nope.

Eddy: Why aren't you fighting?

Kratos: What? Off the clock? Not in your life buddy.

Edd: Well that's boring.

Master Chief: Killing at easy boy. You want it done then you try.

Kratos: Yeah!

Kratos throws his weapons in front of Eddys feet and Master Chief throws all of his in front of Edds feet.

Kratos: Come Chief, let us make our way to Dark Horse comics. I hear they have an army named after us.

Master Chief: They have an army named Kratos and Master Chief?

Kratos: Um... No. They have one named the Spartans.

Master Chief: Oh. Because it would be cool if they had a army named Kratos and Master Chief.

Kratos: Agreed.

The both of them leave. The Eds pick up the weapons in front of them.

Edd: What do we do now?

They look at the weapons and then Dalek. Weapons. Dalek. Weapons! Dalek! WEAPONS! DALEK! You know where this is going. The Eds go on a montage of killing monsters and villains alike with the weapons of gamings two biggest icons. They used the vast arsenal and paved a path to victory out of a trail of blood and the dead. Finally they stop.

Edd: This is why gaming heroes are the best. They have weapons that tear through the heavens.

Eddy: But then the villains have to be like real baddies. You can't just kill someone like Eggman with a sniper shot from COD.

Edd: But who's bad enough to stand against our combined might?

Eddy: That guy looks pretty tough.

The both of them look over to see the Beast from Doctor Who.

Beast: Roarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

The Beast rains down hellfire on the duo who run behind a giant metal wall.

Eddy: This villain is so hype! Quick, who is the closest to being the devil in our universe?

Edd: Other then you? I don't know... That gender confused crab?

Eddy: That gender confused crab. And he is all inspired by like some Beatles character from Yello submarine or some s***. But this guy is like evil personified. So hype you just gotta respect him, Yeah!

Edd: Thats good and all but he's going to kill us unless we do something now.

Eddy thinks.

Eddy: Okay, I got an idea.

Eddy then pushes Duble D out into the open to concentrate the beasts fire on him.

Edd: Ah! Ah! Ah!

Eddy the. Sneaks around and uses the blade of Olympus on the Beast cleaving his skull in two. Blood soaked everywhere as the Hellfire slowly ingulfed the screaming corpse. To those of you keeping track, yes... This is the most Metal chapter I've made yet.

Eddy: Wow that was metal.

Edd: It sure was. I think we've killed just about everything in this room. Now what?

Eddy: I don't think we've killed everything just yet...

Both of them look at each other and then ready their weapons.

Edd & Eddy: Die Motherf***er!


	12. Filling The Seats

Eddy summoned his chains of Olympus and lunged at Edd. Edd countered with the blade that came with his armor. Sparks between lasers and steel flew as the Eds faced each other in, wait for it...

Edd & Eddy: MORTAL KOMBAT!

They pushed each other away.

Edd: Im going to break you short stuff.

Eddy: Not if I can break you first sock head.

Edd: Well that's not going to happen because I shall break you first.

Eddy: I'll break you more.

Edd: Grrr...

Eddy: Grrr...

The eds charge at each other again clashing their weapons and pausing in a deadlock stare off.

* * *

Edd's Ending:

Eddy: Youre going down buttlord!

Edd: Oh well in that case I guess I should just give u- suck it!

Edd pushes Eddy back and activates his force field preventing any of Eddy's weapons to break through. He then pulls out a sniper rifle and takes a shot right past Eddys head.

Eddy: Ha! You missed!

Edd: Wait for it kids.

The bullet deflects off of the corner of a room and flies into another corner and back to an unaware Eddy.

Edd: Catch.

Edd tosses Eddy an unactivated grenade.

Eddy: You forgot to activate it R-tard.

The bullet then flies right through Eddy's head and through the grenade. The grenade then explodes destroying all remaining pieces of Eddy but not piercing the force field.

Edd: K.O.!

Edd the. Runs over to the pile of smoke where Eddy used to be and teabags the pile.

* * *

Eddy's Ending:

Edd: Joke's on you buddy. I've invented the ultimate execution plan for you.

Eddy: But you tell me about it?

Edd: ... Okay ignore that last part.

Eddy: I always ignore you.

Edd: Thats good becau- hey wait a minute!

Eddy then head butts Edd. He then summons the blade of Olympus. He cuts clean through the stunned Edd's waist and then his neck and finally down the middle all the way through. Eddy then rams through the chopped up Edd tossing his several body part across the room and soaking himself in the blood of his former friend.

Eddy: Hail to the king baby.

* * *

How it should've ended:

Edd & Eddy stop the fight for minute.

Edd: Now wait there buddy. We have new powers. We shouldn't be fighting each other.

Eddy: My God you're right! We shouldn't fight Each Other, we need to use these powers for the benefit of the greater good.

Edd: Yeah... The greater good is our own needs, right?

Eddy: As usual.

Edd: Good.

Eddy: Now lets find our way home and waste all of those who defy us!

And so the Eds returned to their home demension where they sought to rule with an iron fist, each that is, but then they got pretty bored with nothing to go absurd and out of order so they kinda just let things return back to normal and rarely ever used their own powers ever again.

* * *

How it did end:

The both of them remained in a death stare with each other until it happened. Simultaneously the both of them fart for a disturbingly long time. They look at each other for a moment.

Edd & Eddy: ...

Edd: Ha.

Eddy: Haha.

Edd & Eddy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

The both of them put away their weapons.

Edd: That was funny.

Eddy: Yup. It's times like these that make life worth living for.

Edd: Fart moments?

Eddy: Yes Double D, fart moments. Now come on, lets get out of here.

Eddy turns to walk away and straight into the TARDIS (Look it up kids). It then opens up its doors to the two Eds.

Edd: Shiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, Ed, The last of the OGs, looks for a new partner to have misadventures and ruin other people's lives with. The Puffs and Anarchy sisters were there to observe.

Ed: Lets get this over with people!

First interview, Mac & Bloo.

Mac: We have come to the conclusion we need a third friend that's big, nice, unusually strong, has a monobrow and an unusual obsession with patatoes.

Bloo: So you in buddy or what?

Ed: What are you guys talking about? You have that ripoff of me. He's even named Ed! You know the big, purple, bull guy. He's such a mock buster I'm surprised no ones ever noticed that yet.

Mac: Oh... You're right. We'll be on our way then. Good to see you cousins.

Blossom: Say hi to the others for us.

Bubbles: Tell Koozy I love him.

Bloo: Will do.

Second Interview, Fred Fred Burger.

FFB: I like nachos and frozen yogurt.

Ed: Im sorry but the role of team idiot is already taken. Next!

Third interview, Cthulhu. Everyone is cowering behind Ed.

Ed: Im sorry but I'm a Godzilla fan. Next!

Cthulhu depressingly then walks out.

FFB: Do you know where the bathroom is cause I can't find it.

Ed: What the? Will you get out of here!?

Fourth interview, Johnny Bravo.

Johnny: Big Ed, you, me and all these fine ladies. Every night, all night.

Panty: Yes.

Ed: Next!

Fifth interview, Spongebob with that big smile of his.

Spongebob: I wanna be your friend.

Ed has an equally huge smile.

Ed: I don't give a f***.

Sixth interview, Shaman94.

Me: I wanna give you and all of your friends the fame you deserve.

Ed: That sounds like a lot of work.

Me: It would be.

Ed: ... Get the f*** out of my house!

Blossom: Call me!

Seventh and eight interview, Ami & Yumi with their fun pillows jiggling around.

Ami: Flowers and sunshine.

Yumi: So as you can see, we're two, single, Japanese girl, rock stars with an incredible amount of wealth and in the search of a man to satisfy both of our needs at the same time. You in?

Ed: Yes.

Panty & Stocking: Nooooooo!

Panty & Stocking then kill them.

Final interview, Troll icon.

Ed: Im sorry TI but this job requires arms and legs. Well keep in touch. Well that was the last of them.

Panty: Not a single friend? You're pathetic.

Ed: Don't blame me! I wanted the Puffy girls but you all were like "No" and Killy Killy bang bang with you sister.

Brief then walks in.

Brief: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I would've been here sooner but there was a huge line in the way.

Ed: Hold it there buddy. First you have to pass the friendship quiz.

Brief: Um... What?

Ed: Where'd you come from?

Brief: I just walked in the front door.

Ed: Breakfast or lunch?

Brief: I eat brunch.

Ed: Comics or anime?

Brief: I thought you liked games only.

Ed: Two plus two?

Brief: Four.

Ed: Skittles or M&Ms?

Brief: I like both.

Ed: Greatest hero ever?

Brief: Optimus Prime with a Green Lantern ring.

Ed: THIS IS THE ONE!

Panty: What? Geek boy?

Ed: Panty, you have many uses for your mouth but talking is not one of them. Now come you soulless ginger version of Double D, I shall show you your new home.

Brief: Home? You mean I get to live here? In the same building as Panty?

Ed: She doesn't live here. They're all just spending the night over for a really long time. Don't know why neither. Now come, you'll need your rest for tomorrow for we shall take over Two Best Eds Play in the morning.

Ed drags Brief off explaining the rest of his ideas to him. The girls just wait in the next room.

Everyone: ...

Blossom then turns to the Anarchy sisters.

Blossom: We're getting our own spinoff you know?


	13. Candyfornia

The Puffs meet their COUSIN, Dexter, at his lab. Sorry Blossom x Dexter fans but we don't play that way here. The sisters stand in front of the mirror portal.

Blossom: How do we know we'll end up in the same world the Eds did?

Dexter: Because I used the data from the previous jump to map out their course. You have nothing to worry about as long as you don't think of anything else during the jump.

Blossom: Here that Buttercup? So no thinking of any of your dirty thoughts.

Buttercup: We could end up in a dimension where snakes are made of d***s! We could end up in Prometheus!

Dexter: Well then you better hope you don't think about that then. Now jump through that portal and save my investors.

The girls look at Dexter.

Blossom: No.

Dexter: What?

Blossom: I said no! Mainly because you think we're your personal slaves.

Dexter: No, wait! I'm sorry. Just sad these guys so they'll buy my idea and I can be rich, please?

Blossom: Alright, since you asked so nicely. Lets go ladies!

Dexter: Remember not to think of anything while you're in the portal!

Blossom: Got it!

The sisters jumped into the mirror and were sent away. Dexter just say there and looked at the mirror.

Dexter:... I forgot to tell them how to get back, I am so stupid for a boy genius. D*** it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eddy. He awakens in another dimension buried in a bathtub full of ice with a note pinned to him and no shirt on him.

Eddy: What the Hell!? Double D!? Da f*** is this?

Eddy pulls the note off of his chest and read it. "Your kidney has been devoured. Go see a docto immediately."

Eddy: Dho' not again! Well at least this time it wasn't Ed. Wait a minute.

Eddy looks to his left kidney.

Eddy: One.

Then to his right.

Eddy: Two. Hum? This isn't good. Better find Double D.

* * *

Back to the girls. The sister awaken in a new world.

Blossom: Girls?

Buttercup: We're all here. The only thing wrong is where is here?

Blossom and Buttercup look around as they see a land made entirely of candy and sweet treats. Bubbles helps herself to the fruit of the land.

Blossom: This couldn't of been what was going through either of the Eds heads when they transported. I know I didn't think of any sweets and you've expelled all desire for any sweet treat what so ever out of your system along with all joy to be around.

Buttercup: Hey F*** you!

Blossom: So this means only one person is responsible for or being here.

Buttercup: Who's that?

Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles with her cheeks and lips covered in cupcake frosting as she rejoins her sisters.

Bubbles: Isn't this place great? It's just like my dream journal.

Buttercup: Oh... Now I get it.

Blossom: To make matters worse, Dexter, my cousin and in noway my love interest, forgot to tell us how to get back home.

Buttercup: Maybe Bubbles thought of away to get back home too.

The green and pink puff look at the blue puff. She was playing with a giant pink lollipop and green lollipop.

Bubbles: 'Grr... I'm the tuffy so that means I get to be mean to my sweet little sister.' 'I'm the leader of my sisters so I get to be bossy to them.'

Blossom: You know what? We got nothing else to go on. Lets give it a shot. Come on girls! Lets find a way out of here.

Bubbles: Typical Blossy. Der I mean, Blossom.

Blossom: Come on already!

Bubbles: Fine!

Bubbles flys off with her sisters in search for a way back home. But unbeknownst to the girls someone was watching them on a camera gumdrop.

Stranger: Interesting. I like this blue ones style. Still should test them.

* * *

Back to Edd on the TARDIS. He has Mewtwo tied down to a table while measuring his feet for shoe size while singing a tune.

Edd: ... And we're the two best friends that anyone could ever ask for! We're the two best friends that anyone could ever ask for!...

Mewtwo: Please... Water.

Edd: Once Eddy gets back then we'll talk.

Mewtwo: I... Hate... Double D.

Edd pulls out a syringe.

Edd: Awe... Now you've gone and made me mad now.

Edd walks up to Mewtwos face.

Mewtwo: No wait! I didn't mean to!

Edd: Well ya did.

Edd sticks the syringe into Mewtwos neck and enjects him with a sleeping agency.

* * *

Hours later back with the sisters. The puffs are now walking due to sheer exhaustion from flying.

Buttercup: I hate this place. I hate walking. I hate my sisters.

Blossom: You're supposed to think of things to keep you going, not stuff you hate about the situation at hand.

Buttercup: I am thinking of things to keep me going. I'm thinking of stuff that fuels my rage so that I can set out to destroy them later.

Blossom: How's that been working for you lately?

Buttercup: Pretty good actually. I haven't had any stress problem for years.

Blossom: Hmm, I'll have to give it a try some day.

Blossom stops walking causing the others to bump into her.

Buttercup: What's the big idea?

Buttercup and Bubbles look ahead to see clones of themselves and Blossom standing in front of them but something different about them. These Powerpuffs were made of gumdrops.

Blossom: Someone has a strange hobby.

Bubbles: I think they look adorable.

Buttercup: I look nothing like that!

Each girl looks their copies in the face. Then comes the twist. The gumdrops heads move.

Powerpuffs: Ahahahahaha!

Buttercup fires a beam of energy from her fist at the gumdrops blasting a hole in each of them. The copies reform.

Buttercup: Tuffer then they look.

Blossom: Yeah but there's no way they can copy our powers.

Blossoms copy morphs her hand into a giant hammer and stretches it fifteen feet upwards into the air.

Blossom: Of course that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. MOVE!

The puffs move just in time as the copy bring the hammer down. Each one takes their copy. Green vs Green, Pink vs Pink and Blue vs Blue. Buttercup punches her copy in the face burying her fist in its head. She grins for a moment until she sees the creatures head wrapping around her arm. The goo begins to slide down her arm and engulf her.

Buttercup: This!

Bubbles fights her copy. She stomps on it squashing it beneath her shoes. She smiles happily until it builds around her legs. It begins to cocoon her in a mummy style wrapping.

Bubbles: Isn't!

Blossom was smarter then her sisters however, she lifted up a giant cupcake and slamsit on top of her copy. She stands on top of the cupcake in a victorious stance and a smirk pretty enough to match her face. The smirk fades away when she sees the goo slip out from beneath the cupcake and up her legs. It wraps around her legs and all the way up to her waist leaving her arms free. The rest of it reforms the copy image and looks Blossom right in the eyes and moves its cheeks into a smile like fashion.

Blossom: Working.

* * *

Back to the Eds random adventures. Eddy holds a princess hostage as he faces a giant monster.

Eddy: Give it up Werewolf/vampire/alien/robot moon lord! Call of your army of space gods or your daughter pays the price!

WVAR: Fool! I will not be denied my world!

Eddy: Your race kind will go extinct though!

WVAR: Then I shall take the human race with us.

What will happen? Will this Mexican standoff ever be answered? Did I just throw this in so I could say this is an Eds fanfic? What should I have for lunch? We'll never know.

* * *

Back with the sisters. Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the goo and breaks free. The copy rebuild out of a small little drop left unfrozen. Buttercup was trapped in a bubble made from the goo. She used a sonic screech to break free popping it like the bubble it was. This did not the copy from reforming though. Bubbles flew into the atmosphere freezing the goo bindings and broke free. She returned to the ground to see her copy has rebuilt itself.

Blossom: How do we beat these things?

Buttercup: How can candy be so tuff?

Bubbles: Candy? I know what to do!

Bubbles copy leapt at her. She stood her ground. As the creature was about to tackle her Bubbles opened her mouth and chomped down on its head. The copy just stood there with no head for a moment and the. Fell over splattering back into a pile of goo. Bubbles swallowed the gumdrop head.

Bubbles: I just remember that these things were made of candy.

The goo pile began to move again and slithered away. Blossom & Buttercup looked and grinned at each other. They turn to their copies and ate their heads at the same time. The copies fell apart and slithered away.

Blossom: That was the most delicious victory ever.

Buttercup: I wish all of our enemies could be made of candy.

The girls stop as the hear hands clapping. They look over to see a man made of hard candy with licorice for hair. The goo monsters followed behind him.

Stranger: Congrats girls! You've passed the test.

Blossom: What test? Who are you?

Candyman: Where are my manners? My name is unpronounceable to humans but you can just call me The Candyman.

Buttercup: What are you talking about, tests?

Candyman: Ive been looking for a girl that could pass my tests for a long time. Only one as sweet as this world could beat my pets.

Blossom: Pets?

Candyman: And I think I've found just the one I've been looking for.

More goo monsters leap out from behind the girls. Two of them wrap Blossom and Bubbles up to their mouths leaving their eyes only free. The third one takes Bubbles up to the Candyman.

Bubbles: Ah! What are you doing?

Candyman: I'm claiming what is mine. You shall be wife and rule this world with me.

Bubbles: I don- this world? All of these sweets will be mine?

Candyman: Yes. And your sisters can be your personal maids.

Bubbles: This just keeps sounding better and better. Okay! I'll marry you.

Candyman: Excellent. Lets go back to my castle and make the next rulers of this world.

Bubbles: How- how is that physically possible?

Candyman: We follow the cook book and bake them in a 350 degree oven.

Bubbles: Oh. That's not very fun.

Candyman: Huh?

Bubbles: Oh nothing. Make me a candy queen now.

Candyman: Very well. Our rule will be long and undying. Oh look something falling from the sky.

The Eds TARDIS then falls on top of the Candyman. The goo monsters free the girls and run away.

Bubbles: Nooooo! He looked so delicious.

Buttercup: Idiot!

Buttercup smacks Bubbles over the head.

Buttercup: You were going to make us your maids!

Bubbles rubs her head.

Bubbles: I would've treated you guys fairly.

Blossom: Lets meet our heroes.

Blossom knocks on the doors. The doors open.

Eddy: Who- Da hell? Are we home already?

The Eds look around.

Edd: I wanted to visit the Digimon.

Blossom: Hey! We completed our mission after all. You're not home yet but we could use a lift back.

Buttercup: Move over tiny. I'm climbing in for the ride home.

Buttercup shoves Eddy out of the way.

Eddy: All a bored the outhouse express! Next stop, Awesome!


End file.
